


Burning Down The House

by choirgang



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genderless Frisk, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, SO I'M USING ALL OF THEM, Selectively Mute Frisk, also maybe smokes, frisk uses ASL, i don't know where i'm going with this, i needed more grillby fics in my life, i'm gonna break cannon a lot, i...have no idea what relationship tag to use, maybe smut, probably smut, reader drinks, reader is defined female w/ female parts, so i started writing one, so reader knows a lot of stuff, soz i should have put that in earlier lol, soz its part of the story, undertale is a thing on the surface, when did i become grillby trash, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirgang/pseuds/choirgang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shakedown, dreams walking in broad daylight</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Three hundred sixty five degrees</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Burning down the house</i>
</p><p>You, the reader, wake up on a bed of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallucinadream/Dreamllucination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice! let me know if there's any mistakes! also, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> i got the idea for this when i was drunk with my friends and i had no idea it would turn into this monstrosity.
> 
> i'll try to update at least once a week, but no promises.

_“_____! Stay determined...”_

You woke with a start, the last words of your dream ringing in your ears. Groaning, you rub your eyes and silently scold yourself for drinking so much the previous night. Not for any of the normal reasons, though; you remember everything that happened the night before, you didn't drive or do anything dangerous, and you don't even have a hangover. You're just upset that you somehow managed to fall asleep on the floor.

“Did I fall off the bed last night?” You ask no one in particular, hoping your friends you were sharing a bed with won't laugh at you too much. Much to your surprise, though, no one answers. When was the last time you woke up first?

Sighing, you decide it's finally time to check the time. You blindly reach to your side where your phone should be and you feel...something that does not feel like anything in your friends room. Your eyes shoot open and you flinch back, trying to take in your surroundings. Flowers? Is that what you slept on?

“What the fuck? Where th– what happened– where am I?” You shout to the darkness around you as you jump up.

“Okay, _____, calm down, you're smart, you can find a way back home...” You take in several deep breaths, slowly calming yourself down and taking in your surroundings. It looks like you're in some sort of cave with a few vines hanging down, some reaching all the way to the ground. The flower bed you woke up on has the brightest, most beautiful yellow flowers you've ever seen. A couple yards in front of you looks like it could take you deeper into the cave, and if you look up and squint, you can just barely make out a hole in the ceiling where a few stars are visible.

While you're walking around, considering trying to climb out of here on a vine, you realize something.

This is exactly how your favorite video game, Undertale, starts.

“Wait. Whoa. Am I still dreaming?” Pinch! “Ow, no, guess I'm not. If I fell from that hole I must have hit my head pretty hard. Maybe I'm hallucinating? Can that happen from a concussion?” As you continue talking aloud to attempt to keep yourself grounded, you begin walking towards the next room.

“Okay, so I might be hallucinating. That's a thing that could be happening. Wait, is the pinch test a real thing? I mean, have I ever tried that in a dream before? Maybe I'm still dreaming. Or this could be real and everything I've learned has been a lie. Either way, I think I have a feeling I know what's gonna happen ne–”

“Howdy!”

“Oh here we go.”

You frown as you hear those familiar words spoken by a child-like voice. In front of you is Flowey, everyone's least favorite flower. You definitely don't wanna deal with this. Your head is starting to ache a bit, and your mouth is ridiculously dry.

Flowey gives you a confused look for a moment and your frown deepens. He blinks and continues his introduction. “I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're a little...older than the other humans that fall down!”

You roll your eyes at him. The desire to punt him across the cave is almost overwhelming. But, if you know Undertale (and you do know Undertale), Flowey is essential to breaking the barrier. But you still do not want to deal with his mind games. Plus, this is your dream/hallucination, so you should do whatever you want, right?

“Save your breath, Asriel. I know what's going on here. Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem.”

The flower simply stares at you, gaping mouth and wide-eyed. “How did you...?” He begins before snapping his mouth shut, corners pulling into a sadistic smile. “So you think you know what's going on, huh? I bet you think you're so smart just because you know my name!” He cackles maniacally as you sigh. Why does he have to be so dramatic?

“Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there.” You walk over to the still laughing flower and lean down a bit so you two are face to face. Honestly, you don't have to lean over that much. He's tall for a flower. Are all the monsters this tall? Oh my god, how tall is Asgore? “Listen. Asriel. I've played this game of yours–“ Haha, get it? Like, Undertale the game and Flowey's game? “–enough times to know that you're necessary for the barrier to break. I also know there's a tiny, itty bitty amount of humanity– er, the monster equivalent of humanity, left in you.” His evil smile is faltering, a little scared of you now that you're in his face. “So, with all that in mind, I'll give you a choice. I'll kill you now, like right now,” you tug on one of his petals, his eyes widening, “or you stay out of my way. What do you say?”

As you stand up straight and take a small step back, Flowey looks noticeably relieved. “Okay! Okay, I'll spare you my monologue.” He sighs. “On to the next bit!” His signature creepy laugh and terrible grin back, he stares at you as you begin to feel a slight tugging right around where your heart is.

Oh, no.

“In this world, it's **k i l l o r b e k i l l e d ! ! !** ”

The tugging gets a little stronger as your soul emerges, stopping about a foot in front of you. A vibrant emerald green heart floats before you; however, it's too dark in the cavern to see any details about it. The slight glow emitted from the heart casts a sickly green light on Flowey's twisted grin.

“Kindness? Wouldn't have guessed that!” Flowey laughs at his own wit before heaving a sigh and looking back at you. “I'm glad I'll get to take you out before the other monsters see you. Wouldn't want any of them thinking older humans could be kind!” His laugh starts up again, this time louder than before, hunching over and clutching his “sides” with his leaves.

“Does this guy ever quit?” You speak aloud, half to yourself, as you kick you foot forward. Right into Flowey's face.

What? He's a flower. Why do all attacks have to be magical?

“Ow! Hey, that hurt a lot! You kicked my face!” His petals angle forward to shield his face as he rubs his cheek with a leaf. “Not fair! None of the other humans kicked me.”

“Well, none of the other humans knew what to expect. Anyway, you better get out of here unless you want me to stomp on you.” You glare at him as hard as you can, hoping he's run out of surprises and will finally leave you alone.

Flowey grumbles, rubbing his eyes with his leaves. “Fine! I'll go! But don't come crying to me when you don't know how to fight with your soul!” With that final remark, he vanishes into the ground.

“Finally! Jeez...” You throw you head back, running a hand through your long hair. “So...now what?” You half whisper as the final echoes of Flowey's words fade to nothing. As you begin to wander aimlessly, something a little to side of the room catches your eye. Is that a bag?

“My purse!” You run over and snatch it up, happy that at least something in this dream-slash-hallucination (Hallucinadream? Dreamllucination?) makes sense, you'd never go anywhere without your purse. Unzipping it, you're surprised to see everything in it seems to be unscathed. In fact, the purse itself is in just as good condition as you remember. You plop onto the ground to take inventory of everything in it. Wallet, phone (dead), phone charger (maybe monsters have the same kind of outlets?), ancient iPod with every song you own on it (fully charged!), a small journal and a pen, and a few various odds and ends you tend to carry around. Not to mention, the very thing you were praying you had, a full bottle of water!

“I have never been so happy to see lukewarm water in my life,” you almost shout before you down half the bottle. Dry mouth is officially taken care of, for now, anyway. It'll come back before long, but hopefully you can get some more water before then. You're about to start digging through the pockets of the medium-sized black bag for your travel sized bottle of ibuprofen for the ache that's been spreading through your bones, likely from both the previous night and the sleeping on flowers, when you hear footsteps coming your way. Giving a silent cheer, you put everything back in your bag, sling it over your shoulder, and begin walking towards the opening in the cave.

“Hello? Is there anybody in the cave? I heard some commotion and I have come to inspect it!” You hear a soothing voice projected from deeper in the cave, and then quieter, “my child, what is so funny? What is 'Inspector Gadget'?”

You giggle quietly as you pick up the pace. “Hey, I'm in here! I'm a little, er, lost?” You don't really know what you are, honestly. At least, you can't seem to narrow it down to one word. Lost, confused, achy, a tiny bit upset and a little giddy. Finally, as you walk through the opening into the next area of the cave, you see a tall goat like monster, Toriel, hand in hand with a small child, Frisk. Toriel looks as happy as can be to see you while Frisk looks a mix of confused, nervous, and excited.

“Oh! Another human has fallen! Are you alright my child?” She reaches out the huge furry paw that's not holding Frisk's hand towards you. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Toriel, caretaker of these Ruins, and this is another fallen human, Frisk.”

You take her hand and smile at her, shaking it with both hands before releasing it. “Nice to meet you two! I'm _____. And, I think I'm alright, just a little banged up.” You smile down at Frisk. “You land on those flowers too? Not as comfortable as they look.”

They giggle and begin signing to you. Thank goodness you took those ASL classes a year or two ago. “They're not, but mom healed me up real good!” Toriel beamed at the word 'mom,' eyes welling up for a short moment. “You should come with us! Mom promised she'd make pie later, and I'm sure she'd heal you too!” The ecstatic child was nearing shaking with excitement, looking up at the goat monster for approval.

“Of course they may come with us!” She looked up from Frisk to smile at you once more. “That is, if you'd like to. I do not wish to make any assumptions.”

You nodded. “I'd love to. Besides, how can I say no to pie, or a face like this?” You spoke as you ruffled Frisk's hair. They half glared at you and fixed it as you and Toriel laughed, but you both could tell they were hiding a smile.

“Well then, it's settled. Let's make our way to Home! However, before we set off, I'd like to warn you of a few things.” Toriel's expression became a bit more serious. “Firstly, I am sure you have noticed by now that I am no human. I am a monster, and I am one of many kinds in the underground. You may run into a few on our way through the Ruins. If you encounter a monster, they may try to engage your soul in a fight. However, please do not be afraid! Simply speak to them and I will come to your aid.” Her face softened, corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as she looked at Frisk. “I am sure you will find it to be simple, Frisk has already found themselves in a number of encounters but has managed to not gain any EXP!” She looked back at you, realization dawning for a moment. “Oh! You do not know what EXP is, do you? Well, it's-”

You held your hand up, stopping her explanation. You know what EXP and LOVE are, and the ache spreading across your body is getting worse by the minute. “You can explain it to me later! Right now, though, I'd really like to find somewhere to lay down. I think the fall hurt me more than I thought.”

Toriel nodded in understanding, brightening up more. “Of course! We can talk after we get Home, perhaps over a warm slice of pie!”

You, Toriel, and Frisk made your way to Home hand in hand (in hand). The kindness and generosity from Toriel to two complete strangers fills you with

DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect me to end every chapter with determination. it just felt right.


	2. Bonding & Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, learn a lot about Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at ya girl posting an update so soon. i really doubt updates will be this regular as time goes on, but you never know! i apologize in advance if there's long pauses between updates, i'm in the process of moving right now & there is a lot of work to be done to get the house ready to sell & i need to pack everything i own which is terrifying.
> 
> anyways enjoy!

The walk to Home was rather uneventful. Toriel and Frisk had already taken care of all of the puzzles (except for one stubborn rock that wouldn't stay on the switch), and for some reason Frisk was the only one who got into any encounters.

“We have arrived! Welcome to Home!” Toriel gave you a bright smile as she motioned to the quaint building before leading you both inside. “You may stay here with Frisk and I. However, there is only one spare bed, so we may have to improvise for the time being.”

As you stepped into the house, you were hit with the coziness of the cottage. The smell of cinnamon permeates the air and the sound of a crackling fire can be heard from the other room. Toriel ushers you and Frisk in before closing the door and giving you both a soft smile.

“Frisk, why don't you show _____ your room? I'm sure she'd like a rest, and maybe you two can get to know each other a bit! I'll prepare a pie while you get settled. _____, do you like cinnamon and butterscotch?”

You could feel your mouth watering at the mention of pie. “I do! Thank you so much, Toriel. I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't found me!”

Toriel beamed at you. “Think nothing of it, my child. I will call you both when the pie is finished.” With that, she turned and walked towards the kitchen, leaving you and Frisk alone.

The small child turned to you and gave a hesitant smile before signing. “Come on, I'll show you my room! Maybe you can get a sleeping bag and we can have a sleepover!” As they bounded off to the room, you prepared yourself for what might be a difficult conversation.

You know all about Undertale, but until today, you were pretty convinced it was just a game. I mean, come on, monsters? Stuck underground by a magic barrier? There wasn't one second where you even though any of it was true. Yet here you are, in a goat monsters house with a energetic child who seems to know something's going on. Hallucination or not, you're stuck here, so might as well play along. You follow Frisk into the small bedroom covered in stuffed animals. It seems Frisk has made them self quite comfortable as they curl up into the blankets on the bed, patting the spot next to them as you walk in.

“So, Frisk. Toriel seems very nice! What do you think about her?” You cringe inwardly a little, why do you have to sound so awkward right now?

They chew their bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “I really like her.” They pause, collecting their thoughts. “You're...different. Wait, not like bad different! I mean, I've never seen you here before. Wait, that doesn't sound right either. I, uh, I...” They trail off, trying to find the right words to explain this situation to you. “This...isn't the first time I've been here. But this is the first time you've been here with me. I probably sound crazy. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know how to explain it, I don't even really know what's happening!”

You're a little surprised at how quickly they want to talk about this. From the game, it's assumed that Frisk knows about time lines, resets, loads, and saves, but you figured they'd want to know you a little better before talking about it. Feeling sorry for the rambling child, you pat their back and stop their frantic signing.

“Frisk. This is going to sound strange. But, I know what you're talking about. This might seem a little creepy, but there's this game on surface called Undertale. Basically, the player, controls you through the underground as you interact with the monsters and try to get back to the surface.” You stop to let them take in this information. This must be a lot to take in for a young kid. “There's a lot that I know from the game, and there's a lot that the fanbase has theories on, but there's no guarantee that it'll be the same this time around.”

They're still for a long minute, trying to wrap their head around this new information. “So...you know what's going on? Like, the resets and stuff? It's...a little weird that you do, but I'm kind of glad? It feels like it's been so long since I've talked to a human, sorry, I kinda just rushed into trying to explain it. I wanna tell someone about it so bad, but the only other person who knows about resets and stuff is Sans, and he doesn't wanna talk about it a lot.”

You feel so bad for the kid. How could they go through so much without losing their mind? “It's cool, kid. It must be so hard not being able to talk about it. I'm here for you now, so maybe we can figure out a way to make this time line the last.” You smile at them. “But, before we go on saving the world, we really should get to know each other. What do you remember about the surface?”

They grimace before signing, “I don't remember a lot. I remember it was kinda bad. People made fun of me a lot because I don't talk. Even the adults! There were some that were nice to me, but they all said things like 'I'm sure when you get adopted your mommy and daddy will love you a lot,' but I didn't understand what that meant. I thought everyone was born with parents, but mine have to adopt me?”

If heartbreak could kill you, this would have been the end. “Frisk...well, um, sometimes when a person has a baby they're not able to take care of them. Maybe they're sick, or too young, but whatever the reason, they think someone else should have their child to raise.” You put your arm around them and hug them gently. “When someone is adopted it means that people who aren't their actual parents become their parents.”

You heard them sniffle before they raised their shaking hands to sign, “my parents didn't want me? Is it my fault?”

At this point, you're pretty sure heartbreak is lethal. “No! No, Frisk, that's not it at all. You parents wanted someone else to take care of you better than they could. That doesn't mean they didn't want you, or that they didn't love you. Just that they wanted you to have a better life than they could have provided.” You could feel your eyes well up with tears as you talked. You've known this kid for all of half an hour and you're already crying for them. “Don't ever think it's your fault. You're perfect just the way you are.”

Both of you were silent for a minute. Frisk sniffled a few more times and you wiped your eyes of the few tears that fell, clearing your throat before speaking up again. “Why don't we lighten the mood? How many days have you been with Toriel this time?”

Having calmed down some, they raised their hands to sign. “Maybe three or four. It's kinda hard to keep track of time down here. I usually don't stay this long, but something felt different this time. Maybe it's cause you were gonna fall? I was actually thinking about leaving today.” They shivered a little. “Fighting mom is my least favorite part. Well, except for when Chara took over...then everything was my least favorite part.”

Well, so much for lightening the mood. “Frisk, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but I'm a little curious. How many time lines have there been?”

“Well, including this one, I think eight? The first one I didn't really know what I was doing, but after I beat Flowey the world just...reset? I don't know if I did it or not. The second one I got everyone out of the underground, but only for a few days.” They frowned. “That's when Chara, a really...bad person, started trying to take over. I felt like I was missing something, and a little voice in my head told me it was okay to restart, and they taught me how. I thought it would be fine, and that maybe I did really miss something. The next time line was...very hard. Chara had full control from the start. They...” They trailed off, shaking slightly.

You hugged them against you. “It's okay, Frisk. I know. You don't have to explain it. That...was actually a part of the game.” You rubbed their shoulder to comfort them. “There's a few different ways to play the game. The 'neutral run,' where you don't...um, where Chara doesn't possess you, but you don't free the monsters either. Then there's the 'true pacifist run,' where you befriend everyone and free the monsters. Then there's...the, uh, 'genocide run'...I never could do it, I loved the characters too much to do that, but basically...it's a time line where Chara possess you, and uh, yea.”

They seemed shocked. 'What kind of game is that? That sounds terrible! Who would want to play a game where you have to...kill everyone?”

You almost wanted to laugh. Frisk was right, who would want to play a game where you have to kill everyone? “Well, humans can be pretty violent. There's actually a lot of games like that.” You paused. “But that's kind of beside the point. Can you tell me about the other time lines?”

“Okay. After Chara possessed me, they reset the world again to do the same thing, but Sans stopped me in the Judgment Hall. He realized that it wasn't me and helped me get control back. I reset that one myself. After that there were a few where we made it to the surface and even saw some humans, but they got really scared and attacked. I reset those ones too. But the last one, we made a really good first impression and a lot of humans liked the monsters, but the world just reset by itself. I don't know what happened, I swear I didn't do anything! Sans is gonna be so mad when I see him...” The dropped their hands into their lap, defeated.

“Don't worry Frisk, I'm sure if we talk to him we can explain what happened. I'm right by your side.” You thought for a moment. “Say, when you got to the surface, did you take Flowey with you?”

They looked at you, confused. “No, he ran off after the barrier broke every time. Why?”

You racked your brain, trying to remember what was cannon and what was fannon about Flowey. “Well...I don't remember if it was said in the game, but a lot of fans thought that Flowey had control over time, too. So maybe he has something to do with it? When we get out of here, let's take him with us and see what happens.”

They gave a weak smile. “I'd like that. I felt bad the first few times for not taking him with us, but he didn't really seem like he wanted to go.”

You smiled back at them. “Well, this time will be different. I mean, it already is, so let's make this one the last one, all right?”

They raised their hands to sign a reply when there was a soft knock at the door. “_____? Frisk? The pie is ready if you would like a slice!”

Almost as if on cue, your stomach rumbled. You took Frisks hand as you got up from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling brightly at Toriel. “Of course! Thank you again. I don't know about Frisk, but I'm starving!”

Toriel laughed melodically and smiled warmly. “It is no trouble, my child. Come with me, there is plenty of pie for everyone!”

\---

After each of you had enough pie (cinnamon butterscotch was _amazing_ ), you all sat around the fire, Toriel in her chair and you and Frisk on the floor, as Toriel read to both of you from one of her books. She looked so happy, it broke you heart to think that you and Frisk will have to leave at some point. And as far as you knew, Frisk was stilling planning on leaving today.

As if they could read your mind, they signed to you out of Toriel's sight when you glanced over at them. “I'm going to ask how to leave when she finishes this chapter. Are you ready?”

You nodded quickly when Toriel had her eyes trained on the book. After a few more sentences, the time had come.

“Well, children, aren't snails fascinating? However, it seems to be getting late, it may be best to find sleeping arrangements for young _____ and get you both to bed.” She smiled. “I'm sure we can find something suitable for _____ to sleep in for tonight.”

Frisk raised their hands and hesitated. “Actually, mom...I was wondering. Um, how can ----- and I leave the underground?” They bit their bottom lip and put their hands in their lap.

Toriel was flabbergasted. “Wh-what? What do you mean leave the underground? Are you not happy here?” She looked around, picking up another book by the chair. “Here, why don't I read you another story? It doesn't have to be bedtime just yet.”

Again, Frisk raised their hands, looking more determined this time. “Mom...we need to leave. We're both really happy here, but we need to get to the surface. It's not that...it's not that we want to leave you, but we can't stay here forever.”

You didn't feel right watching this exchange without trying to help some. “Frisk is right, Toriel. As much as we'd like to stay here, we really need to get back to the surface.”

Toriel's face fell before it hardened. She stood up from her chair as you and Frisk followed suit. “You two, go to Frisk's room. I have something I must attend to.” With that, she briskly walked out of the room.

Frisk quickly turned to you. “I guess it's time we go. I'll fight her. I've....done it enough times. I know what to do.” They scampered out of the room after Toriel, and you followed a moment after, steeling yourself for what's to come.

The two of you find Toriel in the corridor in the basement leading to the door that leads out of the Ruins. She doesn't even turn to look at you. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die.” She continues walking a ways with you and Frisk on her heels. “You naive children...if you leave the Ruins...they...Asgore...will kill you.” She turns to face you as you reach the door. “I am only protecting you, do you understand?”

You and Frisk share one last look, nodding at each other, before the battle starts. Frisk's bright red soul popped out of their chest, covering the room in a crimson light.

Toriel closes her eyes and bows her head slightly. “Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

The battle begins with Toriel's attack. Even though you knew how the battle was going to go, it was still hard to watch Frisk's soul get hit by fireball after fireball. Frisk, on the other hand, didn't move to attack once. Eventually, Frisk was beginning to look weak, and the fireballs avoided their soul.

Toriel became increasingly frustrated with each attack. “What are you doing? Attack or run away!” Another round of fireballs, each one missing by a mile. “What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!” She screamed. “Stop it. Stop looking at me that way!” Her attacks stopped entirely, her face falling. “I know you want to go home, but...please, go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here.” She took a few steps towards Frisk, lowering herself to her knees. “I know we do not have much, but we can have a good life here.” Her eyes welled up with tears, nearly sobbed. “Why are you making this so difficult?” She squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head and was silent for a long moment.

Finally, she opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking from Frisk to you and back to Frisk. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save either of you.” She blinked, giving you both a sad smile as Frisk's soul retreated.

“Mom...I'm sorry, we have to leave. I know you want us to stay and you're scared for us, but-”

Toriel cut her off with a raised paw. “No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for either of you to live down here.” She stood and closed the distance between her and Frisk as you took a tentative step forward, leaving yourself within arms reach. “I must ask something of you both, however. When you leave...please do not come back.” She put a paw on Frisk's back and reach out with the other for you, pulling you both in a hug when you stepped forward. “I hope you understand. Please look out for each other, it can be dangerous out there.”

You all held the hug for a few moments longer, none of you wanting to let go. However, finally the time came, and you could hardly bring yourself to look in Toriel's eyes. “Toriel...mom,” your voice broke on the word, “we won't forget you.”

She gave you one final sad smile. “Thank you, my child. Both of you, be good.” With that, she walked back down the corridor towards the house.

You reached down to take Frisk's hand, sharing a somber moment before turning to face the door the leads out of the Ruins. The sibling bond you already feel forming with Frisk fills you with

DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loooooooove toriel's lines before/during/after her fight, so i kept all those lines in this fic. tbh that's going to be most of the cannon lines i use
> 
> fun fact: when i'm doing research for these chapters (looking up cannon lines, maps, fight sequences, etc) i oftentimes get distracted and end up reading wikia pages/tvtropes on undertale for an hour


	3. Reader Knows Something Sans Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, make your way into Snowdin.

Before you and Frisk left the Ruins, you both decided it would be a good idea to find clothes suitable for the cold weather of Snowdin. Might as well be prepared as possible, and considering you fell in a tank top and a pair of jeans (it's not your fault you forgot your pajama pants at home the night before!), you definitely need a coat. Searching through both the child's room and Toriel's room, you managed to find some warm socks for both of you, a warm coat a few sizes too big for Frisk and a fur lined one for you (that actually fit decently). Each of you took one more slice of pie for the road, putting it in a backpack Frisk had along with some monster candies (in addition to the ones you had in your purse. Their distinctly non-licorice flavor is just so good) and a few other items from the Ruins, you felt prepared for the snowy trek.

“\-----, I'm scared about seeing Sans again.” Frisk fidgeted nervously. “What if he attacks me? I wanna explain myself.”

You took their hand as you walked back through the corridor leading out of the Ruins. “Don't worry, kid. I'll talk to him as soon as we see him. I promise he won't attack you.”

They look unsure, but nodded anyway. “Okay. I believe you.”

Opening the door, you find yourselves in another long corridor leading to a dark room similar to the one where you first met Flowey in.

“Ugh, are we going to have to talk to Flowey again?” You always forget about this part of the game, and it always annoys you.

Frisk nods. “Yea, but it's fine. He usually just teases me.”

Suddenly, the yellow flower pops up out of the ground, immediately going into his monologue.

“I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anyone this time.” Flowey looks up to Frisk, noticing you for the first time and recoiling a bit. “You? What are you doing with Frisk?!?” He gives you a look of disgust, addressing Frisk again. “Why are you hanging out with them? They're so...mean! And violent!”

Frisk looks up at you curiously. “Did you...fight Flowey?”

You almost wanted to laugh. “No. He pulled out my soul to try to fight me, but I...kinda threatened him. Oh, and I kicked him in the face.”

They snickered before pulling themself together and turning back to Flowey. “They're really nice, Flowey. Maybe they just made a bad first impression.”

Flowey heaved a sigh. “Whatever. Still don't like them.” He paused and looked at you both. “What are you still doing here? I'm done talking to you. Both of you.” He pouted for a moment, glaring at both of you before disappearing back into the ground.

“Jeez. He did not pout this much in the game.” You grinned at Frisk as you started walking again. They nodded in agreement, looking more and more nervous the closer you got to the entrance to Snowdin. You stopped them. “Look, Frisk. I promise I'll take care of you, okay? Sans will understand once we explain what happened. I kinda have a birds eye view of what's going on, so maybe he'll calm down once I talk to him.”

They nodded, giving you a timid smile, a little more calm than before. As you walked through the entrance, you were hit with a blast of cold air. Snowdin was just as cold as you imagined. Hand in freezing hand, you walked, half expecting for Sans' usual entrance when he walked out from the wood line before you had even passed the large stick.

“frisk. what the hell.” His head was down, a soft blue glow emitting from his left eye. “why. **w h y d i d y o u r e s e t .** ”

Frisk raised their hands to sign as Sans raised one of his own, glowing an ominous blue. You could already tell where this was going, and you needed to stop it now.

“Sans! Wait, it wasn't Frisk that reset!”

His head shot up, hand and eye losing the blue glow, sockets remaining pupil-less as he regarded you. “right. and who are you?”

You swallow around a lump in your throat. “I'm _____. And...I think I know what's going on.” You quickly explain to Sans what you explained to Frisk about Undertale and how you think Flowey can control time. He's still seething, but as far as you can tell, his rage isn't directed at you or Frisk.

“so...you, and a ton of other humans, can see the underground through frisk? basically? and you know about the different time lines? and chara?”

You nodded. “Yea. It sounds ridiculous, and I thought I was hallucinating or dreaming when I first woke up down here, but it seems very...vivid. So I don't know.” You shrug.

Sans sighs, his pupils returning. “alright. sorry for scaring you. and sorry for almost attacking frisk.” His ever present grin seemed a tad more genuine. “shoulda known that flower had something to do with it. anyway. let me officially introduce myself. name's sans. sans the skeleton.” He held out a hand that was, surprisingly, lacking a whoopie cushion. You took it and shook it firmly.

“_____. _____ _______. Nice to meet you.” You smiled at him.

He nodded. “nice name. anyway, we better get moving. paps is on his way. frisk knows the drill.” The three of you walk to his sentry station and Frisk runs behind the conveniently shaped lamp. “you uh, can hide behind the station. he's not gonna go back there.” You nodded and hurried behind it as you heard footsteps approaching.

“sup bro?” You hear Sans say from your hiding spot, peaking out just a bit to try to see Papyrus.

“YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER!” Wincing a little at his volume, you cover your ears as he and Sans continue with their antics. Looking over at Frisk, you can see them smiling widely and laughing silently.

After one final “HEH!” from Papyrus, you and Frisk emerge from hiding to find Sans in a significantly better mood.

“seeing my bro so enthusiastic always cheers me up. anyway. let's get going. think i'll stick with you two...considering the circumstance.” He glanced over at Frisk for a moment. “no offense. rather be safe than sorry.”

Frisk nodded as they walked over to take your hand. At this point it's almost natural. Sans gave you a slightly confused look for a second before shrugging and walking towards Snowdin, you and Frisk by his side. The three of you talked, awkwardly trying to get to know each other (mostly Sans and Frisk getting to know you, since you know some about them already). Finally, you reach the rock where Frisk and Papyrus meet for the first time. Papyrus is standing by his sentry station, facing away from you. Sans walks a little ahead while you and Frisk stand in front of the rock.

“hey bro, what's that?”

Papyrus spins around. “OH MY GOD! SANS! IS THAT...TWO HUMANS???” Huh. Guess he didn't see the rock this time.

Sans chuckled. “sure is, bro.”

“WOWIE! I ONLY NEED TO CAPTURE ONE HUMAN! BUT IF I CAPTURE TWO...I'LL BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD FOR SURE!! NYEH HEH HEH!” He poses and addresses you and Frisk. “SMALL HUMAN AND LESS SMALL HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU BOTH AND BRING YOU TO THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE! THEN I AM CERTAIN SHE WILL LET ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD! I'LL HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS!” With that, he ran off. Sans watched him, smiling genuinely.

“ready for some puzzles?”

Frisk was bouncing with excitement. You had a feeling that they would solve all the puzzles before you even had a chance to attempt them. “Let's go!” They signed quickly before running off.

“jeez. i always knew they loved paps' puzzles, but i didn't know they were so excited for them.” The two of you walked at a much more reasonable pace.

“I don't think I've ever had that much energy, even when I was Frisk's age.”

Sans snorted. “papyrus has enough energy for the both of us. so anyway, i didn't wanna ask around the kid, but how did you end up down here?” He paused. “i'm assuming it's not a happy answer. kid told me why they fell in the first time line.”

You shrugged. “Actually...I don't know how I ended up here. Last I remember, I was, uh, drinking with some friends. We all went to bed and I just woke up on some flowers in the Ruins. They've probably been awake for a while now, they're probably scared shitless.” Remembering your friends on the surface, you felt incredibly guilty. How have you not thought of this until now? No use worrying too much, though. You'll get out when you get out, and you'll be able to explain yourself. “Hopefully we won't be down here too long. I mean, not just for my sake, for everyone's.” You sighed and ran your hands through your hair. “At least I don't have to worry about making up finals. That would be awful.”

Sans looked at you a little strangely. “aren't you a little old to be in school?”

You blinked. “I'm in college. How old are monster students usually?”

He nodded. “oh yea. i forgot humans have that. monsters age differently, but the kids are usually the same as humans. once we reach adulthood we age a lot slower. kids are usually in school until they're fifteen or sixteen. kinda depends on what they're learning and how well the learn though.” He shrugged. “humans probably have a lot more to learn, though. down here we just kinda pass around knowledge basically everyone knows.”

“That's actually a really interesting way of looking at school. It's kinda the same on the surface. Well, I guess some courses utilize current events. I dunno, I'm a math major, I don't know when the last time there was a huge mathematics discovery.”

Sans looked over at you. “really? did not peg you for a math person. that's actually something we're kind of lacking in the underground. we've got some basic algebra books, but there's a lot of stuff in physics that makes no sense to me. i got the theory down, but the math is weird. what is...uh, it's like a big s? with numbers on the top and bottom sometimes?”

You smiled. You knew studying calculus for two years was good for more than making you seem smart and looking good on transcripts. “Sounds like an integral. I could teach you if you want. I know a lot of calculus. The last math class I took was Differential Equations, which doesn't have a lot of calculus for it being a calculus class, but I still remember most of it. Maybe you could help me with physics, I know next to nothing about it. I barely pulled a C in physics one.”

His grin widened. “that'd be great. was hopin' i could learn on the surface, but this is just as good. and physics is easy if you know what you're doing. sure i could help you out.”

You scoffed. “Nothing about physics is easy. I'm convinced it was discovered just to make me angry. Chemistry is so much better.”

Now it was Sans' turn to act offended. “are you kidding? chemistry is just a bunch of arbitrary rules. name one rule that is constant in all of chemistry.”

You paused, thinking for a moment. “...that's not the point.”

He laughed at you. “see? makes no sense.”

You and Sans talked a bit more, going back and forth about which science was better, when you passed the sad looking Nice Cream vendor. You nudged Sans. “Hey, let's get some Nice Cream. I always wanted to try it.” You rummaged in your pocket for the decent amount of gold Toriel gave you. At the time, you thought it was way too much, but if it means you won't have to get into any encounters to get by, you're happy.

At the sight of you and Sans walking up, the vendor visibly brightened. “Can I interest you two in some Nice Cream? The sweetest treat in the underground!”

You smiled brightly. “Two, please.” As the vendor got out the treats, you realized you still hadn't caught up to Frisk and Papyrus. “Hey, have you seen a tall skeleton and a little kid come by here by any chance?”

He handed you the Nice Creams and smiled. “Sure did, and not too long ago! The kid bought a ton of Nice Cream, and the skeleton just ran past yelling something about capturing a human? I'm not sure.”

You laughed. “Sounds about right. Thank you!” You handed Sans one of the Nice Creams and walked off, opening yours and reading the message aloud. “'Love yourself! I love you!' Aww, that's so sweet!” You took a taste, eyes widening. “Wow! This is so good! I can see why Frisk bought so many.”

Sans laughed and took a bite of his. You cringed, how could he bite ice cream? Doesn't that hurt? “yea. i don't see why it's not so popular. i mean, it's not better than grillbz burgers or my hot dogs, but still good.”

You nodded. “Grillby's is another place I wanna visit while we're underground. It looks so cozy in the game, and I love burgers. They're probably my favorite food.”

Sans' smile widened. “i'll take you and the kid when we get to snowdin. frisk and i usually go at least once per time line, anyway.

The two of you made small talk until you reached the X and O puzzle, where you found Papyrus and Frisk. The former waved enthusiastically at you as the latter was trying to solve the puzzle.

“BROTHER! LESS SMALL HUMAN! HELLO! HAVE YOU COME TO WATCH ME CAPTURE THE SMALL HUMAN?” He paused. “HOWEVER, DO NOT WORRY LESS SMALL HUMAN! I WILL ALSO CAPTURE YOU! I REALIZE I HAVE SPENT MOST OF THIS TIME ATTEMPTING TO CAPTURE THE SMALL HUMAN, BUT BOTH OF YOU WILL END UP CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” He struck a pose as Frisk smiled widely and posed with him. When Papyrus noticed, he was taken aback. “...SMALL HUMAN? AH-HA! I SEE. YOU WISH TO MIMIC YOUR HERO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHILE YOUR FLATTERY IS APPRECIATED, IT WILL NOT STOP YOU FROM BEING CAPTURED!” Frisk giggled and ran over to you.

“\-----, can you help me with this puzzle? I always had trouble solving it, and I just can't get it this time.”

You smiled down at them. “Sure can, bud.” This was one of your favorite puzzles, so you were able to solve it with ease.

But, that just wouldn't be fun.

You decided to mess up a few times, playing along with Papyrus' attempt to “capture” you. “Oh no! This puzzle is unsolvable! If only the Great Papyrus was not an expert puzzle maker, maybe we'd have a chance to not be captured!” You winked at Frisk. “But alas, we're doomed by his wit!”

Papyrus was beaming, so proud of himself for duping the humans. “NYEH HEH HEH! I KNEW THIS PUZZLE WOULD PROVE TO BE TOO DIFFICULT. HOWEVER, I SHALL SHOW SYMPATHY. I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL!” He walked over to a bush and pulled a lever, lowering the spikes that blocked your way. “HOWEVER! DO NOT EXPECT THIS SYMPATHY TO BE SHOWN AGAIN, AS I DO NEED TO CAPTURE YOU BOTH!” He and Frisk ran off to the next puzzle, again leaving you and Sans.

“hey. thanks for playing along. it makes my bro real happy when people say his puzzles are hard.” You and him started walking again at a leisurely pace. “by the way. did you know frisk on the surface? you guys seem super close.”

You shook your head. The both of you did get really close really fast, but as far as you know, you've never met before today. “Nah. I tend to get attached to people really easily, though, and Frisk is such a sweet kid, I can't help doting on them. I almost feel like their big sister.”

Sans smiled. “yea. they're a cute kid. you got any family on the surface?”

“Sure do. I live with my dad and my step mom, and my older brother moved out about a year ago. Plus I've got some extended family, I see them a few times a year. I love 'em to death.” You smiled brightly, thinking about seeing them again. You really do love your family, step and blood related.

“step mom? what's that?” Sans looked at you, confused.

“She's my mom, but not my biological one.” You thought about how to explain it. “Like, she's married to my dad but she didn't birth me.”

Sans nodded, understanding. “ah, got it. we don't really have anything like that down here. what happened to your real mom?”

You clammed up immediately. “Don't want to talk about it.” You simply stated, a little harsher than necessary. “Sorry. Didn't mean to snap. But, I really don't wanna talk about it. I mean, I talk about it all the time, but it's a long and sad story. Maybe another time.” You looked at Sans sheepishly.

He looked at you for a moment, studying your face. “no worries. i understand. if you do wanna talk about it later, i'm all ears.”

You grinned at him. “But you don't have any.”

Sans smiled back. “wow. haven't heard that one before.”

You and Sans laughed as you continued your walked to Snowdin Town. Befriending one of your favorite characters of the game fills you with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a lot of sans/reader fics. sue me.  
> also ohmygod i haven't written a single pun? what is wrong with me


	4. Lots of Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, have the best burger of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's favorite flaming bartender finally makes an apperance

When you and Sans make it to Snowdin Town, you spot Frisk and Papyrus in the distance in their “battle.”

“huh. they're moving on quicker than I thought they would. better go check on them.” He turned to you, grinning. “wanna take a shortcut?”

You grinned wildly. You've honestly been waiting to take one of his shortcuts since you got into Snowdin. The curiosity of how they work has been killing you. “Hell yes.”

He nodded and took you hand, leading you behind the Snowdin Town sign. “alright, hold on tight and don't let go. as long as you're touching me at all you'll be fine, but seriously– don't let go.”

As he finished his sentence, the world around you went black for half a second and you felt like you were on a roller coaster. The giddy kind of stomach flips, not the throw up kind. Once you realized you were on solid ground again, behind a tree a good twenty feet from Frisk, you threw you arms around Sans.

“Oh my God! That was so cool! Thanks so much!” You could feel yourself channeling your inner fan girl. That was one of the coolest things ever! Giving Sans one last good squeeze, you released him and gave him your biggest, brightest smile.

“heh. didn't think you'd think it's so cool.” He shrugged, scratching the back of his skull, a light blue blush on his face. “'sno problem. usually how i get around. not usually a fan of walking too much.”

You laughed. “Honestly, me too.” Glancing back at Frisk, you could tell their battle was coming to a close. “Anyway. Let's do what we came to do, huh?”

Sans nodded, walking out of the tree line. “yea. otherwise this fight might turn into a _bone-_ a fide disaster.”

Rolling your eyes, you followed him. Papyrus was about to use his “normal attack” after finding that his special one has been taken by the annoying dog. As you saw the seemingly endless bones approaching, Sans' left eye began to glow blue. He lifted his hand slowly, raising Frisk's soul more than the jump normally would, helping them miss every bone. You'd always wondered how that worked.

Frisk's soul found it's way back into their body as Papyrus lamented. “I COULDN'T EVEN CAPTURE THE SMALLER OF TWO HUMANS! I'LL NEVER MAKE ANY FRIENDS AT THIS RATE!!” You could see tears in the corners of his eye sockets.

You walked up to stand beside Frisk as they waved to get his attention. “I'll be your friend, Papyrus!”

He brightened up significantly as you chimed in too. “I wanna be your friend too!”

Papyrus posed dramatically, cape flapping in the wind. “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BEFRIEND ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? WHO KNOW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?” He picked up you and Frisk in a crushing hug, setting you both down to catch your breaths after a moment. “SMALL HUMAN! COME BY ANYTIME FOR THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH!” With that, he– floated? Spun? Spun floated away.

You looked down at Frisk. “Did you flirt with him?”

They shrugged and smiled innocently as an answer. You sighed and ruffled their hair, laughing. At least they're taking this time line in stride. Taking their hand, you turned around to face Sans who looked happy as a clam with how things turned out.

“nice going, kid. say, i'm gettin' pretty hungry. you two down for grillby's?”

Frisk nodded vigorously while you smiled and gave a thumbs up. The three of you walked to the pub, chatting amiably. As soon as you stepped inside you could feel the warmth seep into your bones. It was then when you finally realized how cold it really was outside. But, now your coat seems stifling. You all walked to the bar, Sans taking his normal seat after pulling up another for you. Frisk sat in the middle, plopping themselves down and tying their coat around their waist, you following suit next to them. The bar was just as cozy as it looks in the game, and the smell of the burgers and fries wafting in the air was delicious. You looked around, taking stock of all the monsters inside, and noticed the jukebox.

“Hey Sans, that jukebox still not work?” You asked, hoping the answer was no.

He chuckled. “nah. don't think that thing's ever worked.” He brightened up a second later, turning his eyes next to you. “oh, hey grillz. these are some new friends. _____ and frisk.”

Frisk waved excitedly as you turned to find yourself face to face with the fire elemental Grillby. It was...surprising, to say the least. In the game, Grillby has one sprite, two words, and can be seen washing the same cup the entire game. You were not expecting him to be this...detailed? The fact that your face was only a few inches from his, he had apparently been leaning over when you turned, didn't help you find your voice. Against all odds, though, in a matter of seconds, you spoke up.

“Hi! Nice to meet you!” You said, almost a little too loudly for the proximity.

Grillby regarded you for a moment (was he checking you out or sizing you up?) before nodding, uttering a simple, quiet, “hello.”

Sans was stock still, and Frisk looked a little shocked too. You cocked your heads at them, confused. Did you miss something? Looking from Grillby and back, you could feel something like tension building in the air. Finally, Sans cleared his non-existent throat before saying “yeah. we'll have three burgers.” He blinked. “and uh, a drink for me and _____.”

With a curt nod, Grillby walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Frisk quickly turned to Sans and began signing, covering their hands with their body so you couldn't see. Sans kept looking from their hands to you and back again, his grin widening by the second.

“Hey, secrets don't make friends!” You tried to peer over Frisk's shoulder, but they stopped signing before you could see anything.

“heh. sorry. kid was just telling me 'bout how something reminded 'em of another time line.” Sans shrugged. “had to be there.”

You grinned. “Yea. Sure. Definitely weren't talking about me.” Sans shrugged again, this time winking at you as Frisk smiled up at you innocently. You rolled your eyes, still grinning.

The three of you talked for a while longer, mostly about Papyrus and Frisk's upcoming date with him, when Grillby came back with the burgers. He set one down in front of each one of you, lingering just a second longer in front of you. You took the opportunity to give him a big smile. “Thanks so much! This smells delicious.”

He nodded, the fire where his cheeks should be turning just a shade redder, so small a change you hardly noticed. “Thank you,” he spoke quietly, his voice low and soothing, before turning to make you and Sans drinks. Sans and Frisk, once again, look flabbergasted. You began eating your burger, trying not to think about how awkward the silence was. A moment later, Grillby turned back with two glasses filled with a blue colored shimmering liquid. He placed them down in front of you and Sans, but before you could thank him, Sans spoke up.

“feeling awful talkative today, huh grillz?” His grin widened almost to shit eating proportions. Grillby flushed again, his flames flickering brighter, when another customer called for him and he scurried off. You almost felt a little bad.

“Hey, not nice. Don't tease him!” You reached over Frisk's head to push Sans' arm. He hardly even budged.

Frisk giggled. “Sans says Grillby liiiikes you!”

Now it's your turn to blush. You took a big sip of your drink (which was delicious, by the way) before saying anything. “What makes you say that? Also, I mean duh he likes me, what's not to like about me?” You grinned, trying to will your blush away by acting like it's obviously true. Hey, it usually works, try it sometime!

Sans laughed outright at that. “your taste in science is sub par, for one.” He turned his head to look at Grillby, who is busying himself busing tables. “grillby doesn't talk much until he gets to know someone. didn't say a word to me for months. just kinda got go off body language. hell, he says all of two words to the kid each time line, and that only because they've _freed all of monsterkind._ yea, i think he likes you.”

Come to think of it, it is kind of surprising that Grillby spoke to you. Your blush is back with a vengeance now. You stole a glance towards him as he made his way behind the bar, staying as far away from Sans as possible. Frisk definitely noticed your interest in him.

“\-----...do you like him?” They grinned victoriously, eyes going wide. “Sans! ----- likes Grillby!” You groaned and put your head in your hands. No amount of confidence talking will make this blush go away.

Eventually they stopped teasing you long enough that the three of you could eat in peace. The topics turned to more mundane things, until Frisk let out a big yawn.

“Hey kiddo, you tired?” They nodded at you, blinking sleepily. Sans took one last sip of ketchup– turns out he drank it for more than shock value– before hopping off the stool and helping Frisk off theirs. You were about to get off your own, when you heard a glass clink on the bar next to you. Turning, you were once again face to face with Grillby, who was, once again, inches from your face. _Note to self,_ you think, _stop turning without leaning back first_.

He crackled slightly, almost like how someone would clear their throat, before speaking. “On the house. If you'd like to stay.”

You looked from Grillby, who was blushing more than you were, to the drink, which looked delicious, to Sans, who was shaking with laughter, to Frisk, who was still sleepy, but very amused with the situation. Would it be better to stay or go with Sans and Frisk? On one hand, you want to stay with Frisk. On the other hand, you're not one to turn down free alcohol. Back on the first hand, this could be _super_ awkward. Other hand again, free alcohol. Turns out, you don't need to decide, as Sans does for you.

“you go ahead and stay here. i'll take care of the kiddo. we'll be at my place.” He gave you a wink. “don't let things get too _heated._ ”

You groaned at the pun and the implication before waving them off. Then it was quiet. Incredibly quiet, actually, where are the other patrons? You took a quick glance around the bar, confirming your fears. They had apparently all left without your notice, leaving you and Grillby alone in the bar.

“So...” You started, hoping to break the terribly awkward silence, “this is a really nice place.” You cringed. Super awkward. “Uh...” You picked up the drink, taking a long sip and avoiding eye contact with the fire elemental.

Grillby was looking anywhere but towards you. Finally, he crackles again. “What brings you to the underground?” You can see him visibly flinch. At least you're not the only one having a hard time with this. Luckily the buzz from the drink is helping you out a little bit.

“I, uh, actually don't know. I just woke up on a flower bed in the Ruins.” You took another sip, finishing the drink. Well, there goes your one distraction. “Last thing I remember before waking up is falling asleep with my friends. We had been drinking, so I just assumed I fell asleep on the floor when I woke up at first. Man, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I reached out and felt a flower.”

While you were talking, Grillby made two more drinks. Thank goodness. You looked around the bar for something to distract yourself, when you noticed an ashtray, complete with a recent looking cigarette butt rubbed out in it. You reached in your purse for you pack. “Hey, do you mind if I smoke? It's...been a long day.”

He shook his head as he put the drinks down. You took out a cigarette and started to rummage around in your purse for a lighter when a gentle hand on your arm stopped you. Grillby's hand was surprisingly cool, only a bit warmer than your skin. “Allow me,” he said, motioning to the cigarette laid on the bar.

You nodded, almost in a trance, as you held it to your lips. He pinched the tip between his fingers, igniting it instantly as you sucked in. It was an incredibly intimate act, giving you butterflies in your stomach and feeling a rush of heat go...someplace a little below your stomach. You blew a puff of smoke out of the side of your mouth, away from Grillby. “Thank you,” you managed to say weakly.

The two of you were quiet for a moment, both of you taking a few sips of your drinks, before you decided to speak up again. “So, is this monster alcohol? Do you know if there's a difference between this and human alcohol?” You took another small sip. “This doesn't taste like alcohol at all, but I'm feeling a little buzz. Also, this might just be because I make ridiculously strong drinks, but I'm usually way more buzzed by my third.”

Grillby chuckled quietly. “I don't know much about human alcohol. I read that it gives you a, uh, 'hangover?' Monster alcohol doesn't do that. Another human that fell, a little younger than you, said that monster alcohol tastes better.” He looked around the bar, a lot more relaxed. “The liquor in the one's I've been giving you is pretty weak, considering.”

You grinned. “Hey, I'm no lightweight. Give me the strongest stuff you got.” You don't know if it's the liquid confidence or the awkwardness giving you the courage to be so bold. “Just like, a shot of the strongest liquor.”

He looked a little conflicted before giving you what you thought was a smile– can fire look happy?– and turning to get two shot glasses and a bottle of clear liquid. “If you say so.” The fire elemental poured two shots, handing one to you.

You inspected the liquid for a moment. Sure didn't smell like alcohol. “Smells like water.” You said with a grin. He chuckled and simply held up his glass for a moment, cheering the air, before he held it up to the fire where his mouth should be, turning it back. You half expected it to just evaporate, but it seemed to go into the fire. It was fascinating to watch the liquid just disappear. After a moment, you realized you've been staring, so you quickly downed your shot so you could maybe blame your blush on the drink.

The shot hit you like a brick wall. “Whoa.” You said almost as soon as you put the glass down. You were suddenly pretty damn drunk. “This is...strooong.” You spoke slowly as you looked up at Grillby, who seemed completely unfazed by the alcohol. “Hey...should you 'ven been servin' alcohol? 's flame...flame-able, flammable!” You smiled brightly, proud of yourself for getting the word right as you took another drag of your cigarette. Grillby, however, seemed worried. Which made you worried. “Heeey, what's wrong? 'ou look...sad er nervous? You look somethin'.” You shrugged. “I 'unno.”

Your very reassuring words just made Grillby even more worried. He quickly walked around the bar to you, steadying your rocking frame with one hand. He shouldn't be surprised this happened, that liquor can make him almost drunk, but you've already had a couple drinks. He mentally berates himself as he picks you up and carries you over to a booth, where he's less afraid of you falling to the floor. “I'm...sorry. I didn't realize how drunk it would make you. Fuck.” His own mind was clouding up, making it harder to feel bad. Everyone messes up now and again, and accidentally getting a stranger sloshed, a stranger who you happen to have a crush on, a stranger you will be alone with for who knows how long, cannot be that bad of a mistake. So rather than dwelling on it, he sat himself down next to you, turning slightly so he can look at you. You looked content and relaxed, and Grillby couldn't help his eyes from wandering. The tank top you were in, while it got the job done, was at least a size too small (you usually wear it as an undershirt, and it's pretty comfortable for how tight it is). That, plus the fact that you're quite...well endowed, in the chest department, definitely draws his attention to one area in particular.

“What? Why 're you lookin' at me?” You smiled at him, feeling the best kind of drunk you've been in a while. Leaning back, your bare skin touched the brick wall, which was freezing. “Oh goodness!” You jumped forward, scooting closer to Grillby until you were practically leaning against him. “Why's th' wall cold?” You glared at the wall, as if it could tell you were upset with it.

Without even thinking, Grillby put his arm around you, rubbing your back where it touched the wall to warm it up, gently pulling you towards him until you were just touching. It took him a minute to realize what he was doing, stopping suddenly, much to your dismay. You snuggled yourself closer to him, apparently having lost all sense of embarrassment. “No! Don't stop, you're so warm.”

Grillby felt his resolve snap within him at those words. He tightened his arm around you, tilting your head up to his with his other hand. You looked up at him with wide eyes, smiling ever so slightly as he leaned his head down to meet yours, your foreheads touching as you simply looked at each other for a moment before he closed the distance and–

“grillz.” Sans said, likely having teleported in, snapping Grillby out of his trance. He straightened up and turned to face the skeleton, arm still around you. You were basically asleep at this point; as soon as he pulled away, that was it for you. “did you...get her drunk?” Sans thought this was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. “oh my God, are you drunk??” He was laughing harder than he has in a while, as Grillby's face got redder and redder. “grillz. oh man.” Sans wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye. “you're lucky i know you're a good guy, anyone else getting my friend drunk just to try to make a move on them...well, whatever. i'm never letting you live this down.”

Grillby was a little irritated at this point. “Did you seriously come to laugh at me?” He huffed.

You were just conscious enough to know what was going on. Putting one hand on his shoulder, you rubbed with your thumb and sighed. “Calm dooown, hun.” You opened your eyes and looked at Sans, frowning. “Told 'ou teasing 'sn't nice.”

Sans broke into bone shaking laughter once again as Grillby slid out of the booth, gently taking you with him. He stood up and lifted you again, holding you close to him. You were drowsy from lack of sleep and too much alcohol, barely managing to mumble a pathetic “I can walk ya know” before drifting in and out of alertness.

“Sans. Seriously. Why did you come back.”

The skeleton grinned at him. “kiddo was worried about them. wanted me to check on her...and boy am i glad i did! can't wait to tell 'em about this. what did you even give them?”

The fire elemental sighed, frustrated. “She asked for the hardest stuff I had!”

Sans lost his mind once again. “buddy, i don't think you know what she was asking for!” He managed to get out before howling with laughter once again.

Shaking his head, Grillby made his way to the fire exit leading to the apartment above the bar. “I'm gonna let her sleep in the spare room.”

Before he made it to the door, Sans stopped him. “uh, don't think that's a great idea bud. she might wake up with the wrong idea. i'll just take her to my place, frisk is sleeping in paps' room with 'im so she can have the couch.” He walked over to the bar to get your purse before turning to Grillby, shit eating grin back. “you can carry her if you wanna. say goodnight and all that.”

His face burning red hot, Grillby glared at Sans. “I'll carry her so she doesn't freeze to death.” Turning his head away in embarrassment, he walked briskly to the door, followed by a laughing Sans. Once outside, you curled up, pressing up against the fiery bartender, shivering slightly. _This girl's gonna make me lose my mind,_ Grillby thought.

A short walk later, and you were laying comfortably on the couch. Sans, mercifully no longer laughing, made his way upstairs. “lock the door on your way out,” he called from the stairs, “i'm callin' it a day. see ya tomorrow.”

Grillby nodded at him before looking at you once more. He took the blanket from the arm of the couch and laid it over you, hesitating for a moment. He spots your notepad and pen in your purse, flipping it open to the back (luckily finding it empty, he would have felt _terrible_ if it was a diary entry or something), and writing out his number. He added “sorry– please let me explain” after a moment, and then scratched out “please let me explain” after another. Placing the notepad next to you on the couch and finally giving in, he gave you a quick peck on the cheek before quickly leaving to sleep off his shame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor grillz. sans is such a cockblock.  
> also i call literally everyone “hun” when i'm drunk. so.  
> i told myself i'd write around 2,000 words a chapter so i can have a lot of material to publish without going overboard. this chapter clocks in at 3,500. so much for that.


	5. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, find your favorite place.

The next morning, you wake up feeling surprisingly good. Your back and neck are a little stiff, but other than that, you feel perfectly fine. For a moment you forgot about last night, just remembering up until Sans left with Frisk.

A tapping on your shoulder brought your attention up to the energetic child next to you. “Good morning! Did you have fun last night?” They wiggled their eyebrows at the word 'fun.'

You suddenly had full memory of last night, and you could feel the shame seeping through your bones. Why did you get so drunk? Why are you the way you are? Sighing, you sat up and pulled them into your lap, mussing their hair up. “You are too young to be asking that question to an adult.” You mumbled while they laughed. “It was nice. Grillby and I...talked for a while before Sans came to bring me home.”

Frisk wiggled out of your lap and moved to sit next to you. “Sounds boring!” They fiddled with their hands in their lap. “I'm going on my date with Papyrus today. Then...” They looked up at you, eyes wide. “\-----, you know you don't have to stick with me, right? I mean, you can stay even if I leave. I know what to do, and I don't wanna drag you away if you're having fun.”

You were a little shocked. “What? Oh, Frisk. I want to go with you! I know you can handle yourself, but it's nice to have company right?” You smiled and nudged them with your elbows. “Besides, I want to explore the underground too! You can't hog all the fun!”

This seemed to cheer them up. “Okay! I just wanted you to know...you know, if you wanna see Grillby more. You can.”

That's what this is about? Your cheeks flushed bright red. “O-oh, uh, thanks Frisk. Means a lot.” When they turned to you with a huge grin, you know they would never be done teasing you about it. You sighed.

“I usually come back to Snowdin a few times before I get through the barrier, anyway. Mostly to see Papyrus and Undyne, but we can go to Grillby's too.” They winked at you before scurrying off to the kitchen.

You groaned as you stood up from the couch, going to follow them, when you heard something fall to the floor. _Did I sleep on a remote or something?_ You thought, as you reached to pick up what fell. Finding your journal, you were pretty confused. As you walked towards the kitchen, you called to Frisk. “Hey, kiddo? Did you take my journal out of my purse for something?”

Frisk was getting some water for you and themself, shaking their head and signing with one hand. “No. I didn't even know you had one.” They turned their head to look at the journal in your hand. “Oh! That's so cute! Are those little birdies on it?” They smiled up at you before taking one of the glasses and handing it to you.

You smiled back at them. “Yea. I got it at an art museum a little while ago. I usually just write poetry in it, but I haven't really added anything in a while.” You put the glass down on the counter after taking a sip, flipping through the book. Stopping on the last page, your heart nearly stopped. In neat handwriting was a phone number with a message, most of it scribbled out, the only part remaining a simple 'sorry.'

Frisk peaked at the page, grinning when they realized what it was. “Grillby gave you his number! You need to call him!” They were bouncing with excitement. “Wait, do you even have a phone?”

Still a little shocked that you, apparently, made a good impression on him despite being very drunk, you shook your head. “No. Well, I have a phone, but it's from the surface, and it's dead. I don't even know if it'll work down here.”

The excitable kid fished around in their pocket for a moment before presenting you with their phone, a very old style flip phone. “You can use mine! Call him!”

You shook your head rapidly, waving away the phone. “No! I mean, thanks for offering, but I kinda...wanna wait a little while to talk to him again? I was being a little...embarrassing last night.” You cringed. Just the thought of talking to him right now, even if it's through a phone, was not very pleasant. “Maybe later today. Or tomorrow.” _Or never_ , you thought. “But not right now.”

Frisk pouted for a moment before putting their phone back in their pocket. “Let me know if you change your mind. You guys would look cute together.” They smiled brightly at your slack jaw expression before running off, presumably up to Papyrus' room.

Groaning, you ran a hand through you hair and drank some more water. As much as you like Snowdin, you hope that Frisk has their date soon so you can leave your shame and embarrassment behind.

\---

Grillby woke up that morning with a lot of regrets. He regrets giving you such a strong liquor, he regrets giving _himself_ such a strong liquor, but he mostly regrets that he didn't get to say a proper good-bye. Sighing, he drags himself out of bed to begin the day.

“I'm probably never going to see her again...” He mumbles to himself as he does his morning routine. “I'll never see her again, and she'll probably remember me as the weird bartender who got her trashed. Fuck.” Shaking his head, he walked down to the bar to get ready to open. He doesn't really have hours in the underground, as it was kind of hard to keep time. For somewhere around 8-12 hours a day it's darker out, but that's the only indication of time passing at all. He just opens when he feels ready and closes when everyone's gone. It works out well enough.

Some patrons begin coming in not too long after he opens, and a few hours later he all but forgot the incident last night. That is, until Sans walks in with a bigger than usual grin.

“hey grillz. you two have fun last night?” The skeleton smiles innocently up at him.

Grillby sighs. “Are you asking because you're curious, or because you want to make fun of me?”

Sans laughs. “a little of both. almost surprised you didn't stop by today. figured you'd want to talk to them sober.”

“I...hadn't even thought of that. I left my number with her, but I haven't heard from her yet.” The bartender mentally kicks himself for not trying to talk to them this morning. Of course just leaving his number wouldn't get a response! He didn't even leave his name! Hell, he doesn't even know if she has a phone!

“eh. maybe they'll get back to you.” Sans pops the cap off the ketchup bottle on the counter, taking a sip. “anyway. dunno the next time she'll be around. her and the kiddo– ya know, the shorter one here last night? didn't seem like you took your eyes off _____ all night.” Sans snickered while Grillby fixed him with a glare. “like i was sayin'. her and the kid took off for waterfall not too long ago.”

Now Grillby was really upset. “Oh. That's...too bad. I was kind of hoping you'd bring her back. The kid too, of course. Good company.”

Sans chuckled. “heh. i'm sure 'good company' is not the phrase you had in mind last night.” Another glare from Grillby. “they'll be back eventually. kid said they wanted to see paps more, and i'm sure _____ will want another drink.” Sans winked at the irritated bartender.

“Why do I have a feeling you're going to tease me about this forever.”

“cause, well, i am.”

Grillby pinched the bridge of his nose– or, at least, where it would be if he had one, while Sans laughed at him more. The fire elemental wanted to see you again, soon. But could he bring himself to go to his least favorite place, Waterfall, just to see you?

\---

“Frisk! This is Waterfall? It's beautiful!” You stared around the cavern with wide eyes, taking in the glowing crystals in the ceiling and the phosphorescent water surrounding you two. Already you can tell that this is your favorite place in the underground.

The two of you wondered around through the cave, you taking in the sights and Frisk beaming at your enthusiasm. When you found the Echo Flowers you nearly lost your mind. You were so busy leaving kind messages in them that you almost didn't notice the heavy footsteps approaching you, or the clanking of metal armor getting closer and closer.

That is, until a speak flew over your head.

You and Frisk whipped around, coming face to face Undyne dressed in full armor, holding a bright blue spear.

“H u m a n s . . .” Her voice boomed, not at all muffled by the armor covering her mouth. “S u r r e n d e r n o w .”

Another spear whizzed by, this one significantly closer. You and Frisk made to run when suddenly a barrier of spears appeared in front of you.

“NGAHHH!! Don't you DARE try to run away!” She was less ominous and more angry now as she stomped towards the two of you, yet another spear in her right hand. “I can't BELIEVE there are TWO HUMANS running around and NOBODY CAUGHT THEM YET!!! NGAHHHHH!!!” Closing her fist, she broke the spear in half, only for a new one to replace it. She took her helmet off with one hand, snarling at you two. “Now...WHICH ONE OF YOU WILL STEP UP AND FACE ME??”

Undyne was terrifying in game, but this was the scariest thing you've ever seen. However, you stood your ground as best you could, about to volunteer when Frisk stepped forward, heart already emerging. For a moment you were filled with worry and dread, but you reminded yourself that this isn't the first time Frisk has been through this, and you haven't even gotten in a soul fight yet! So, might as well sit this one out.

The fight went on about how it normally does, but rather than running towards Hotland, Undyne just chased Frisk around in circles. She seemed to be getting a little tired after almost half an hour of running. Frisk was completely out of breath, just barely still standing. Panic started bubbling in your gut, what if they can't keep this up and end up losing?

All your worry was cut off with a huge splash. You looked up just in time to see Undyne fall into the water, sinking quickly with the weight of her armor. Thinking fast, you dashed up to the waters ledge, shedding your coat (a lighter one you picked up at the shop in Snowdin) and slipping out of your shoes and socks before diving in after her. Thanks to the glowing water, it was pretty easy to see her. She was a good seven feet down, struggling to take off her armor so she could swim up. You swam down as fast as you could, briefly attempting to help her out of her armor before giving up and just dragging her back to the surface. She seemed to understand what you were doing and surprisingly accepted your help.

When you and Undyne surfaced, you breathed in a huge breath of air before pushing Undyne, armor and all, onto dry land. Well, damp land. You pushed her out of the water.

“Fuck! Stupid fucking armor, covering my gills!” The fish monster exclaimed as she shed the armor, throwing it all over the place. You had to duck once or twice to not get hit in the face with some of the pieces she was flinging while you were trying to wring out your clothes as much as you could. Frisk was running around collecting it all, placing it neatly in a pile.

Finally, after she was completely without armor, she addressed the both of you. She still looked pissed off, though, but you prayed the fight was over. “Uh...thanks. I'm still capturing one of you though! Just...” She turned, seeing Frisk place the last few pieces in the pile. Her expression softened considerably. “Fuck. Never mind.” With that, she scooped up the armor and ran off.

You turned to Frisk, who looked just as confused but still pretty satisfied as you felt. “Well, that...has been dealt with. What now?”

Almost as if you had said the magic words, Frisk received a call from Papyrus. He gave them his number after their failed date when it became obvious that he just could not love them as they did him. Frisk smiled up at you before answering. You were just wondering about how Frisk could communicate through a phone call when Papyrus' face popped up on the screen. Oh. Video chat. That makes a lot of sense.

“HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE GREAT NEWS! SINCE THE SMALL HUMAN AND I HAVE GOTTEN SO CLOSE, AND SINCE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER SEEMS TO ENJOY THE COMPANY OF THE LESS SMALL HUMAN, I HEREBY INVITE BOTH OF YOU TO MEET MY BEST FRIEND, UNDYNE! I'M SURE SHE'D LOVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BOTH! MEET ME IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE WHEN YOU CAN. I WILL BE THE SKELETON STANDING IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE. BYE BYE!”

Neither of you got a chance to comment before he hung up. You looked at each other and shrugged.

“We don't have to go there right now. I know the way though if you want to!” Frisk looked ecstatic at the prospect of making yet another friend so quickly.

You smiled down at them, holding your hand for them to take. “I say we go now. I'm sure she'll want to be best friends with us, no use in keeping her waiting!”

Frisk took your hand and began half dragging you to her house. The child's enthusiasm and the knowledge that you potentially saved a life today fills you with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think undyne has gills but maybe they're not all on her face. she'd need a lot of gills to get enough oxygen from the water i feel like.  
> anyway get ready for BFF undyne


	6. Besties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, befriend a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos, hits, bookmarks, and comments! everytime i get an e-mail saying somebody left i comment i stop whatever i'm doing to read it.
> 
> also btw if it takes me a while to reply to your comment/i never reply i'm so sorry! i see & love them all, but sometimes i get unexplainable social anxiety about posting in an online forum? which doesn't make sense because i'm just replying to a comment???? on a story i wrote?????? i dunno. anyhow, just bear with me!

You, Frisk, and Papyrus find yourselves waiting outside Undyne's house (you only slightly damp at this point), nervous excitement palpable in the air. As Frisk and Papyrus talk about the best way to befriend Undyne, you spend a moment to think about your adventure so far and what's ahead of you. You remember that Undyne was always the hardest fight, so hopefully it's smooth sailing the rest of the way. Mettaton shouldn't be terrible, and Asgore will be heartbreaking, but you two will manage. You can't really remember what happens after Asgore's battle, something with Asriel/Flowey, but it can't be too bad. Right? While you were trying to reassure yourself that the worst was behind you, Papyrus knocked on Undyne's door, standing in front of you and Frisk.

“Hey Papyrus. Ready for your special extra-private training?” She asked as soon as she recognized the skeleton in front of her.

“YES INDEED! I ALSO BROUGHT TWO FRIENDS!” He beamed at her.

She looked a little irritated, but put on a happy face after a second. “Oh, okay. Hi, nice to meet yo-” She stopped, scowling and baring her teeth. “YOU. What are YOU two doing here?”

You and Frisk were still, looking from her to Papyrus for an answer. The tall skeleton looked a bit upset at her outburst, but he answered her nonetheless. “UNDYNE! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, SMALL HUMAN AND LESS SMALL HUMAN! I AM CERTAIN THE THREE OF YOU CAN BE BEST FRIENDS! MAY WE COME IN?”

Undyne, not wanting to upset Papyrus further, gave a very tense, _very_ fake smile. “Why yes. Please come in. All three of you,” she spoke through clenched teeth.

Papyrus, either not sensing the tension or not caring about it, bound in like nothing was wrong. Undyne glared at you and Frisk as you followed.

The fish woman eyed the two of you angrily before turning to Papyrus and softening a bit. “Well, Papyrus, why don't we start our training?”

The skeleton paused a moment before looking at his wrist as if he was wearing a watch. “WHOOPSIE! ALMOST FORGOT! I HAVE A MEETING IN...RIGHT NOW! YOU THREE HAVE FUN!” He turned to you, giving an audible “WINK” before jumping through the window.

Undyne looked at the window, only a tiny bit shocked. “Wow...he really nailed the landing that time...” She whispered to herself before turning to the two of you. “Well. What ARE you two doing here? Looking for a rematch?”

You and Frisk shook your heads in tandem before Frisk raised their hands to sign. “Actually, Undyne, we want to be friends!”

The fish monster laughed. “FRIENDS??? With YOU TWO?? NEVER! I'll NEVER be friends with a human! You're what stands between us and FREEDOM!!!”

Papyrus popped his head back in the window. “WHAT A SHAME! I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO. I GUESS I OVERESTIMATED HER...SHE MUST NOT BE UP TO THE CHALLENGE...” He lamented before quickly retreating.

Undyne looked insulted. “WHAT?!? NO WAY!! I can befriend ANYBODY, even TWO HUMANS!!” She looked towards the two of you, a dangerous glint in her eye. “We're gonna be MORE than friends...we're gonna be BESTIES!” At the last word, she threw a fist in the air and struck a pose. Frisk, with stars in their eyes, copied her pose. The kid must love superheroes.

“Best friends!” Frisk signed after a moment before clapping their excitement.

Undyne beamed at them. “Yep! Anyway, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable while I make some tea?” There was still tension in the air, but it's not quite as thick as before.

As Undyne put the kettle on the stove, you took a moment to look around, your eyes landing on the piano. You took a few tentative steps forward, placing a hand on the instrument, before speaking up. “Undyne, do you play?”

Preparing a few cups with teabags, she smiled at you, this time only a little bit forced. “Of course! Why else would I have a piano? Do you play?”

You smiled back, still feeling awkward. “Well, some people on the surface just have them as decoration. I always thought it was a little weird to have a piano in the house that nobody plays, but I grew up with one in my house and nobody played it until I started a few years ago.” You looked backed down at the instrument, admiring it for a second. “I...kind of suck though. I can play maybe three full songs? And I just kind of learn from reading sheet music, I don't know chords or anything.”

The kettle began to whistle as Undyne was finishing up preparing the cups. She took it off the burner and filled the mugs with boiling water, handing one to you and one to Frisk, who has busied themself with looking around her kitchen. Blowing the steam off, you took a sip when it had cooled a bit. It was really good. Undyne's smile has become completely genuine at this point. “That's really cool! I don't know much surface music, just the few sheets of music that fell down here and didn't get wet in the dump. Since we're BEST FRIENDS now, maybe I could teach you some songs and you teach me some?” She seemed pretty excited at the prospect of learning new music. You nodded, eliciting an even wider grin from the fish monster.

You took another sip of tea. “Undyne. I wanted to ask...uh, why did you run off earlier after I got you out of the water?” You hesitated, not wanting to make things weird or ruin your chances of being friends, but you had to know. “I mean...I kind of figured you'd still want to fight.”

Undyne sighed, running a hand through her hand. “Yea, well, I did still want to fight. But I didn't want to fight you, seeing how you saved me and all. Pretty badass by the way, saving someone who literally wants to kill you. Way to be the bigger person. Then when I turned around to challenge the kid–“ She paused and looked at you seriously. “Wait, what are you guys' names?”

You laughed, also realizing you've yet to have a proper introduction. “I'm _____, and the kid is Frisk.” You held out your hand.

She shook it with both hands, squeezing a lot harder than necessary. “Undyne. Nice to meet you both.” She gave you a cheesy grin. “Anyway. Like I was saying, I saw Frisk getting all my armor together and I just didn't have the heart to fight them after that. I mean, who can fight someone who just saved your life or a kid who just did something really nice for you?”

You nodded at her. “Yea, that makes sense. I'm actually kind of glad you ran off. As much as I like to kick ass, friends are better than fights.” You've never been in a fight in your entire life, so you honestly wouldn't know.

Undyne laughed and clapped you on the back. “Hell yea! I'm sure you two won't be the last humans to fall down here. Sooner a later a mean human's gonna fall, we can just take their soul!” She beamed, looking towards Frisk, who was inspecting her giant sword.

The three of you talked for a while, mostly about anime (which is totally real). After not too long, Undyne asked Frisk how they befriended Papyrus.

“Well...he fought me and then we went on a date! Now we're best friends!”

Undyne laughed at that. “Sounds like Papyrus.” She paused for a moment, suddenly realizing something. “Wait...PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE HIS COOKING LESSON RIGHT NOW!!” She ran to the hot fridge, throwing it open and taking out some ingredients. “And if he's not here to take it...YOU TWO HAVE TO TAKE IT FOR HIM!!!!!”

“Oh dear God.” You whispered as Frisk cheered and ran over to Undyne, who started encouraging them to punch the tomatoes.

“HEY, OTHER PUNK! GET OVER HERE! YOU GOTTA HELP TOO!” She dragged you to the stove. “PUT THE NOODLES IN THE POT AND TURN UP THE HEAT!!”

You couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Even though you knew the end result of these noodles is going to be, er, fiery, you put the noodles in (you slammed them in, actually, much to Undyne's enjoyment) and turned the burner up high.

“NOT HIGH ENOUGH!” Undyne exclaimed, pulling Frisk over to the stove. “FRISK! SHOW HER HOW IT'S DONE!”

Frisk grinned as they turned the burner higher...and higher...and higher...

“Wait, that's too high...” Undyne said a moment before her kitchen burst into flames.

The three of you were silent, looking around at the flaming kitchen. You were the first to speak up. “Well that...happened.”

Undyne shrugged. “Uh...sure did. Hey, let's get out of here before we die.” She grabbed you and Frisk's arms and ran out of the house. Once you were all safe, she gave you guys a sheepish grin. “Uh...sorry I kind of ruined our first friendly hangout. Why don't...why don't I show you guys around Waterfall?”

You smiled at her. “No worries. Fire happens. And that'd be great! You probably know your way around better than we do.”

Frisk clapped before singing. “Yea! You can be our tour guide!”

“YEA! I'll be the BEST TOUR GUIDE EVER!” Undyne exclaimed, grabbing your arms again and running off, slowing a bit when she realized she was literally dragging you two.

As the three of you walked around the swampy area, she pointed out interesting areas and plaques that described the history of monsters. Though the story was somber, the mood was pretty cheery.

Eventually, the air started getting warmer and less moist. Undyne looked irritated. “Well, we're pretty close to Hotland. I hate it there. You guys are on your own, but feel free to come back to Waterfall anytime! I'll be in Snowdin with Papyrus, since, ya know, house is gone and all that. But you guys should still come hang out! Give Papyrus a call if you ever want to talk to me!” She pulled you and Frisk in a huge hug. “Good luck punks!” With that, she ran off, grinning.

You and Frisk started walking again, the air getting hotter with each step. “We should go back to Snowdin before we go through the core. Do you remember the date with Alphys?”

Honestly, the date with Alphys was one of your favorite parts of the game. “Yea, I do. I'm actually super excited for it, I can't WAIT for Alphys and Undyne to get together.”

Frisk smiled up at you. “Me too! They're perfect for each other. By the way, before we get to the lab, I want to tell you something.”

“Sure thing kid, what is it?”

They fiddled their thumbs for a moment before singing again. “So, I know no other monsters have tried to fight you, but I dunno if Mettaton will be like that. He's kind of...a lot to handle. I have a feeling he'll try to make you do something. Like he might not fight you, but he might try to get you on his show or something? Don't be surprised if he does something like that.”

You took Frisk's hand, squeezing it gently. They seemed really worried about you. “Don't worry about it, Frisk. I'm sure I can handle whatever he throws my way.”

That seemed to satisfy them, as they cheered up right away. After a few minutes of walking, they spoke up (singed up?) again. “We're kind of almost done. Like, Hotland, Core, New Home, basically.”

“You're right. It's been, what, two days? I can't believe we're so close to the end.” You looked up, inspecting how the top of the cave got higher and higher, the sparkling rocks appearing less and less frequently. “I honestly thought I was dreaming at first. But by the we got to Snowdin...I just still can't believe it's real.”

They nodded. “I didn't believe it at first either. When mom first came up to me, I thought I was seeing things. Then, I got really really scared. But now I love all the monsters! They're so nice!”

You smiled. “They sure are. I'm really glad I ended up down here, however that happened.”

The two of you continued into Hotland. Thinking about your adventure so far and what's to come fills you with

DETERMINATION.

 


	7. Warmland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, hate sweating.

With a name like Hotland, you'd expect unbearable heat. But honestly? It wasn't awful. Yea, you wish you had a pair of shorts instead of jeans, but you'd estimate it to be around 100 degrees Fahrenheit. It's a dry heat, too, so it's not terrible. Frisk seemed to enjoy it a lot more than you were, though.

“How the heck are you not sweltering, kid?” You asked, a half pant. You've never liked the heat.

“I love the heat! Hotland is my favorite place to visit. It's so warm!” They were just as cheery as always, though you found their enthusiasm less infections as usual. You had your eye on the (hopefully) air conditioned lab in the distance, praying the walk goes by quick.

“You're weird.” You said as you smiled at them. “Hey, let's get some water, alright? Even if you love the heat, you still might get dehydrated.”

They nodded and bound over to the water cooler, taking out a cup and filling it. You got your own cup, and as soon as you took your first sip you realized how thirsty you were. On the surface you drank at least three bottles a day, and you've hardly had any since you fell. Filling the cup up five more times and telling Frisk to drink another cup three more times (they must have been as thirsty as you, right?), you continued you walk to the large building a short distance in front of you.

“I'm excited for you to meet Dr. Alphys. I think she'll like you.” Frisk signed with one hand.

“I think so, too. I feel like we'll end up just talking about anime and science.” As you neared the door, you wracked your brain for every Chemistry fact you remembered and every anime you've seen. The lists for both are relatively short, but if college has taught you anything, it's how to write a one page paper into ten, and you're sure you can do the same when talking to Alphys.

You and Frisk walked hand and hand into the lab, the cool air hitting you like a brick wall. You sighed in relief, tugging on your shirt to get the cold under your clothes. The lab is a lot darker than it was in game; you can hardly see a foot in front of you. Suddenly, the lights flip on, and as you and Frisk wait for your eyes to adjust, you hear a quiet, squeaky voice from a few feet in front of you.

“O-oh! Oh n-no, I d-didn't think you'd b-be here this q-q-quickly!”

Finally able to see, you take in the small yellow dinosaur in front of you. Alphys is looking around, smoothing her lab coat with her claws, and just looking generally nervous.

“Hey! It's okay, don't worry! We kind of sneaked up on you, sorry.” You smiled at her as Frisk nodded.

She seemed to calm down a bit. “I-it's fine, you d-didn't really s-sneak up. I j-just thought you'd b-be in Waterfall longer.” She fidgeted with her lab coat for a moment. “I-I'm Dr. Alphys. Um, what a-are your names?”

“I'm Frisk! And this is -----!” Frisk beamed. “I like your lab!”

Alphys finally smiled at the kid. “T-thank you. A-anyway...I'm Asgore's r-royal scientist. B-but! I'm not o-one of the bad guys! I w-want to help you t-two! I've b-been, um, o-observing your adventure? Since you l-left the Ruins. I was g-going to stop you...b-but you really s-start to r-root for someone y-you see on a sc-screen.” She gave you a sheepish smile. “B-but I want to help! I c-can lead you th-through the Core easily! Here, l-let me put my n-number in your p-phones...”

Frisk handed Alphys her phone while you shrugged. “I have my phone from the surface, will it work down here?” You fished around in your purse until you found it, pulling it out along with the charger. “It's been dead since I fell, though. I don't even know if my charger will work down here.”

“O-oh! I c-can make it w-work down here. I'll upgrade the b-battery too! It'll ch-charge quick and l-last longer.” She took yours looked at Frisk's old phone in her hand before giving them a shocked face. “T-this phone is ancient! I'll u-upgrade yours too!” Phones in hand, she ran off to the escalator to the second floor.

While she was upgrading the phones, Frisk gave you a smug look. You grinned down at them, mussing up their hair. “What's with that face, kid?”

They laughed and fixed their hair. “You can call Grillby now!”

You froze up, face turning red. “Uh, hah, yea. Guess I can.” You ran a hand through your hair. “Uh, or, I mean, I could just see him. When we go to Snowdin. Might be better.”

Frisk waggled their eyebrows at you before laughing again. “Adults are weird!”

Sighing, you pulled them into a big hug. “You're weirder!”

You put Frisk back down as Alphys came back in, both of your phones in hand. Yours looked exactly the same, while Frisk's looked completely different. It looked more like yours, a smart phone, than an old flip phone. You opened your contacts, scrolling through until you found Alphys near the top.

“I-I hope you d-don't mind, b-but I also d-downloaded the UnderNet app. If e-either of you make one, be sure to add me! Sorry that t-took a while. Anyway, I w-wanted to warn you guys about something...” As she trailed off, the ground started shaking.

“Oh, no.” You and Alphys said in unison.

“O H Y E S ! ! !” Came a robotic voice right before the wall next to you was knocked down, showing Mettaton's square body. Honestly, it looked really silly.

“WELCOME BEAUTIES...” The lights cut off, leaving a single spotlight on Mettaton. “...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!” Confetti filled the air as disco balls emitted colored lights in every direction. Frisk stepped forward, ready to begin. “OH MY, TWO CONTESTANTS? UNFORTUNATELY, WE ONLY HAVE ROOM FOR ONE ON THIS SHOW! BUT DON'T WORRY, DARLING, I'M SURE YOUR TIME TO PERFORM WILL COME!” The quiz show started as Frisk's soul floated in front of them.

They went through the normal routine, Alphys giving Frisk all the answers, and ending with Mettaton asking about Alphys' crush. The poor dinosaur monster turned bright red when Frisk answered with 'Undyne.' Mettaton finally made his dramatic exit, leaving the three of you alone.

“Well t-that...happened.” Alphys looked around, wringing her claws. “I...have to use the bathroom.” She ran off through the door by the escalator.

You looked at each other, shrugged, and made your way out of the lab. Now that your phone was working, you got Frisk's number and showered them some of the pictures you had on your phone.

“These are my puppies back home. They're so sweet, they'll be so excited to see me!”

“Oh, this picture was at the beach. Those are my friends over there by the shore, we were getting ready for a bonfire.”

“This is me and my parents. I hope they're not too worried about me...”

By the end of your little slideshow, you could feel your eyes sting with unshed tears. “I can't wait to get back to the surface. I'm sure my friends will love all the monsters.” You took Frisk's hand, squeezing it gently. “And you too, kid. They'll love you to death.”

Frisk smiled. “They seem really nice. When we made it to the surface last time mom started a school for monsters and humans and I made so many friends!”

You two kept walking until you came upon the vents that shoot you to a different platform, where Frisk stopped you. “Be careful here, okay? They're kind of tricky to get a hang of. I don't want you to trip.”

“Thanks kid. I'll be careful. Why don't you go first, show me how it's done?”

They beamed at that before running up to the vent. They were launched in the air, landing gracefully on the other side. You carefully stepped onto the vent, expecting hot steam but instead feeling a gust of...cold steam? You don't really know how that works, but also don't care to ask. Once all your weight is on it, a huge rush of air blows you up and forward. You make it to the other side and somehow manage to land safely on your feet.

“Hey! I did it!”

Frisk's face went from slightly concerned to beaming while they clapped. “Awesome! I knew you'd be fine.”

You laughed. “Pfft, yea, that's totally why you warned me. You care about me! You looove me!”

They giggled and ran off to the next vent. “Nu-uh! Do not! Love is gross, that's only for adults!”

The two of you laughed at teased each other as you made your way through the vents. You both touched down safely after the last vent and highfived before rushing to the next area. You're not sure if you're rushing because you don't like Hotland or Frisk is rushing because they want to get the monsters to the surface again, but you speed through Hotland. All the encounters go almost the same as they do in the game, including Mettaton's shows. He just kind of...pushes you outside of the area when him and Frisk are doing their thing. The Muffet fight is quick, Frisk immediately eats a Spider Donut they bought in the Ruins, and you're honestly feeling a little worn out as Mettaton once again 'fails' to kill Frisk after his musical number. Neither of you have had much of a break since Snowdin, and you're starting to feel the effects of it. You're so close to the end, though, that you don't want to stop now, so you try your hardest to seem as full of energy as Frisk is. They, of course, notice.

“Are you tired? We can take a break if you want. I don't want you to be worn out.” They look seriously concerned. Are you really that bad?

“Nah, I'm fine. Maybe after Mettaton's battle we can take it easy for a while. We're pretty close to the end, I don't want to stop now!”

Frisk only looks half convinced, but they nod anyway. The two of you walk up to the MTT Resort, where Sans is standing in his usual spot. His grin widens when he sees you two walk up.

“hey, kiddo. how's it hanging? oh man, _____, you look tired. you okay?”

You grimace. “I'm fine, don't worry. I don't wanna stop now, we're so close to the end.”

Sans shrugs and walks around the back of the building, motioning for you two to follow. “if you say so. i'm just gonna stick to the script for this, then you're free to go to the core.”

\---

After Sans' speech, the two of you went through the core. Everything went exactly as it had in the game, and you were asleep on your feet by the time you and Frisk found Mettaton. He was fully charged and you were envious.

When the doors closed, effectively locking Alphys out, you yawned and leaned down to Frisk. “I'm gonna...sit by the wall. If you need me tell me. You might have to wake me up.”

Frisk nodded, looking a little concerned. You walked to the wall, leaning on it and sliding down until you were sitting with your knees up to your chest.

“LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK.” Mettaton continued with his drawn out monologue, focusing on Frisk for the most part. He occasionally glanced your way, but you were basically snoozing at this point, so you didn't notice his mischievous grin.

You briefly looked up when you heard Frisk's phone ring, hearing bits and pieces of Alphys explaining how to make Mettaton vulnerable. In your few moments of consciousness, you thought that maybe you should help out somehow, or at least call Alphys to calm her down when a spectacularly loud guitar chord played from somewhere, effectively bringing you back to the waking world. The room filled with smoke and you shot up, looking around frantically before Mettaton spoke up again.

“Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing.” The smoke began to clear as a spotlight went down on Mettaton. “You're desperate for the premiere of my new body.” He looked...pretty hot, for a robot. You looked over to Frisk, who rolled their eyes when Mettaton wasn't looking.

“Lights! Camera! Action!”

The battle began, Frisk dodging attacks and keeping up with his shenanigans. They seemed to know exactly what to do to get the ratings to shoot up, expertly executing poses and using items at the perfect time. You watched the ratings go up and up until they hit around 7,000, when Mettaton suddenly stopped.

“Look at those ratings! We're already at 7,000! You know what this calls for!” You and Frisk shared a confused glance before your attention was ripped away from them by a metal hand on your arm, dragging you to on open door (that wasn't there a few seconds ago). “A special guest performance!”

After a few hazy moments of confusion, it finally clicked that _you_ were the special guest. “W-what?!? Wait, what are you talking about? I can't perform!”

Mettaton gave a metallic laugh. “Of course you can! Now, get ready. You're on in five!” He shoved an outfit into your arms while you stood there, flabbergasted.

“Wha-what? No! What am I supposed to do?!?”

He sighed, clearly irritated with how long it was taking you to get ready. You tried your best to get changed, though it was little awkward with him standing right there. “I'm sure you can think of _something_ , darling. Do you dance? Sing? I see that mark on your wrist, what is it called? A tattoo? Isn't that a staff of music? You _must_ be able to do something.”

“I-I mean, I was in a choir? But I haven't performed in years and I'm not warmed up and I don't have anything prepared and I don't even have accompaniment and-”

He cut you off as you finished getting dressed. The outfit, a nicer shirt and a pair of slacks, was surprisingly comfortable. The five inch heels were not, but you've worn worse for longer. “Singing it is! And don't worry about accompaniment, you can do it acapella!” Dragging you back to the main room, you suddenly found yourself on a stage with nothing but a microphone, a spotlight on you, and an audience of monsters that came out of nowhere.

You took a deep breath. This isn't your first rodeo, but it has been some time since you were on a stage. Racking your brain, you sang the first acapella song that popped into your head. It's used a lot for warming up, as it's a song most humans know. You figured it'd be good to introduce the monsters to it now.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blink, but now I see_

You started slowly, your voice breaking a few times, but gained momentum as you saw the ratings counter start to go up. You're still not sure what the ratings are based on, but you'll do whatever you can to make the battle end quicker. There's a couple different versions of the next few verses, so you just sang the ones you knew. After about five verses, you were almost at the end.

_When we've been here ten thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun_

_We've no less days to sing God's praise_

_Than when we'd first begun_

The entire audience was silent in anticipation. You took in a breath and repeated the first verse once more before stepping back from the mic and taking a bow. The crowd went insane. The ratings skyrocketed, much to Mettaton's pleasure, and as the spotlight went down Frisk ran up and tackled you with a hug. As much as you'd love to bask in applause from the audience, you wanted off that stage as soon as possible. You took Frisk's hand and darted off, finding Mettaton almost in tears.

“Darling! That was ASTOUNDING! Look at those ratings, almost 20,000! I had so many audience members call in!” He wrapped his metal arms around you two in a crushing hug, before releasing you to open the door that allowed the still panicking Alphys in. She looked a little confused at the sudden appearance of an audience before she ran over to Mettaton.

“Oh my God! Mettaton, you REALLY need to get a ch-charge! Your b-batteries can't last that long!” After she was sure he was in one piece (he didn't lose any limbs in this battle, surprisingly) she turned to you two, a shy smile on her face. “...why don't you two go on ahead?”

You and Frisk smiled back before walking out the area hand in hand (after changing back into your original clothes, of course). The surprise performance filled you not only with energy, but also with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate hotland. i hate writing hotland. i have no justification for hating hotland. soz.  
> also if this all seems rushed it's because it kind of is. like, this is the eighth time frisk has been in the underground and i also want to start writing surface stuff too so i'm kind of rushing through it.  
> i know this grillby/reader fic doesn't have a ton of grillby, but he's coming back soon. like, next chapter soon. also, like, next next chapter soon.  
> also i'm kind of projecting onto reader right now because...i am so tired. but also for next chapter to fit in well they have to be tired. i don't know. it's 1 am. also maybe i used the reader being tired as a cop out to not write Hotland WHATEVER


	8. My Kind of Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, play some piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! so i decided to update a day early b/c 1) i'm pretty sure my last update was a little late and 2) i doubt i'll have time to publish tomorrow and monday i'm leaving for beach week! so the next update may be a little late, but bear with me! i'll be back!
> 
> also, i made a tumblr for my writing! it won't be exclusively for this story, but if anyone has any comments/questions/etc hit me up! i'll also post when i add a new chapter!

_Sans:_

_*hey kid. heard _____ on mtt's show. she's real good._

_frisky business:_

_*Right? I made her promise she'd sing more. I'm heading back to Snowdin now to get Undyne's letter for Alphys!_

_Sans:_

_*pap's gonna be happy to see you. grillz is gonna be happy to see _____._

_frisky business:_

_*_____'s actually going to hang out in Waterfall. She's really tired._

_*WAIT! I have a plan..._

_*Tell Grillby to go visit her. It'll take me a while to get the letter so they can finally have time to talk to each other._

_Sans:_

_*you're just playing matchmaker today_

_*k i'll let him know_

As River Person approaches Waterfall, giving you a meaningful message of 'Tra la la. Hmmm... I should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today,' you take Frisk's hand.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm not that tired, really.”

“I'll be fine. You need a break! You're old. You were falling asleep during Mettaton's monologue!” They giggle as you try to glare at them. Try being the operative word. “Didn't you say you wanted to go to the piano room anyway?”

You nod. “I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while after that surprise performance. But you're right, I did want to go there. Text me if you need anything though, okay? I know you know what you're doing better than I do, but I still worry. You'll do that a lot too when you're old.”

Frisk snickers. “ I'll never be old! ” You smile at them and ruffle their hair.

The boat slows to a stop and you step off. “Alright, kid. Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Also, don't do a lot of things I would do.”

“ I'll be fine! I'll come get you when I have the letter. Have fun! ” They wave as the boat begins to move away.

The walk to the piano room is short, and you soon find yourself sitting at the familiar instrument, warming up. This is the first time you've been alone in a few days, and as much as you'd like to stick with Frisk, it's nice to have some time to yourself. You begin playing a few simple tunes, ones you've played hundreds of times. There's a few songs you've been trying to learn, but you haven't quite memorized the notes, so you're stuck with trial and error to get them down for the time being. On the stand were a few sheets of music, and you tried to play those for a while before wanting something more familiar. Eventually you transition into one of your favorite songs to play, one you've lovingly dubbed 'baby's first piano tune' due to how quickly you learned it. It being a pop song, you can't help but sing along.

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say_

_Maybe I've known you all my life_

The further into the song you got, the louder you sang. This song is one of your favorites, and singing along always brought back such good memories.

_Is she the one? Is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner_

_See my future in a beautiful face_

_Maybe._

For a moment you think you hear footsteps from down the hall, but you're too caught up in the music to care.

_They say give it time_

_Give it time, and it will fall in line_

_But I keep wondering how and when_

_And why I haven't met you_

At this point you're in full performance mode. Moving your body as best you could while still playing, belting out the lyrics, even your facial expressions fit the mood of the song perfectly.  _ This is what I should have done for Mettaton's show, _ you thought to yourself. 

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect._

You sing the last line, play the last note, and let the music fade away, appreciating the silence that comes after almost as much as the music itself.

However, that silence is broken after a few seconds by an all too familiar smokey voice coming from just behind you. “You have an amazing talent.”

You whip around, almost launching yourself off the piano bench, coming face to face with Grillby.

“Oh! Oh, my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here! Sorry sorry sorry I haven't practiced in so long that that was so bad I'm so sorry you had to hear that oh my God I'm SO sorry-”

He cut you off by taking a step forward and taking one of your hands you had raised to cover your face. “Don't apologize. You sounded great.”

You groaned, face bright red. “Oh my God. No I didn't, that was...so bad. Like, so bad. I'm so sorry.” You rubbed your face with your free hand, intimately aware that the fire elemental was still holding the other. His hand was notably warmed than yours, but not even close to burning. “Um, anyway...what are you doing out here? I'm a little surprised to see you, I kinda figured that, ya know. Um. Fire. Probably wouldn't like Waterfall.”

Grillby released your hand and moved to sit next to you on the piano bench. The seat wasn't as small as most are, but with both of you sitting on it you were less than an inch apart. “I actually wanted to apologize for last night. I should have realized the liquor I gave you would make you, uh, more intoxicated than you probably wanted. Also...I behaved, uh, inappropriately.” He seemed a little nervous and genuinely sorry. You felt kind of bad, you're the one who should be apologizing.

“Hey, don't feel bad. I'm the one who asked for the shot, not your fault I'm more of a lightweight than I thought.” You grinned at him. “You can really hold your liquor, though. You seemed completely sober.”

He rubbed his arm, somehow looking sheepish. “I hadn't had as much to drink that night. I was decently buzzed.”

You were both silent for a long moment, the only sound was the distant rain. Grillby cleared his throat before he spoke up again.

“Can you teach me?”

You look at him, a little confused, completely forgetting about the piano literally right behind you.

Grillby blushed a bit, clarifying. “Ah, um, the piano? The only other person who I know plays is Undyne, and she's a bit...loud for my taste. I've always wanted to learn.”

You immediately brightened up. “Oh, sure! I'd loved to!” It was true, you'd always loved teaching people a new skill. The two of you turned around to face the instrument, your arm brushing up against his when you raised it to play. “I, uh, only know a few songs. But I'll teach you everything I know!”

You started by explaining some mechanics of music, different types of notes, rests, and what different symbols mean with the music on the piano. You showed him flats and sharps, told him how to know what key a song is in, and finally taught him how to know which key corresponds with which note. Racking your brain for a good song to teach, you decided the most fitting one would be the only song you know from Undertale: Fallen Down. You quickly realized it wasn't the best song for a beginner to try to learn (it's not incredibly complex, though there's still some tough parts), but you had fun teaching it, and Grillby seemed to enjoy learning it. He understood most of what you said, but was having some trouble playing the right melody a few bars in.

“This piece actually took me a long time to get used to, so don't stress about it too much. Here, I'll help you.” You stood behind him and put your hands over his so you could play out the song with his hands. “See, like this. E, D sharp, E, F sharp, you're getting it!”

The more you got into the music, the farther forward you leaned, and the more tense Grillby became. You didn't really realize that you were pressed against his back until he cleared his throat, moving his hands from the keys. “Um. Thank you. I think I've got a handle on it.”

As if his voice pulled you out of a trance, you suddenly realized how much of your body was touching his. You jumped back, trying to keep your cool. “Oh! O-oh, good. Awesome. Great. Cool. Nice.” You mentally cringed at how awkward you were making things while you sat down, this time leaving some space between the two of you. “Uh...want me to teach you another song? Something simpler?” You were staring down at the piano, trying not to make eye contact, but you snuck a peek at Grillby. His usually warm orange face was bright red, and he was looking anywhere but at you.

“Um...if you wouldn't mind, could you play another song? I'd just like to listen, if that's alright.” He shifted slightly, putting his hands in his lap.

You moved your hands into position on instinct alone, about to play the first song that pops into your head. “Yea, sure, of course. This, uh, this song has lyrics with it. So uh, bear with me. My voice breaks a lot.”

He nodded, looking a bit less red. You sighed quietly, playing the beginning chord. Honestly, given the circumstance, this isn't the best song to play, but it's the one you know the best. You've played the entire song without looking at the piano once before, so you're sure you won't mess up. Starting quietly, you begin to sing along.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

You begin to relax into the piece, Grillby doing the same. Your voice gained more power after the first verse, and you almost forgot you had an audience.

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

You thought briefly about how fitting those lines were for the monsters. No one on the surface knows they exist, and you're sure they're not in any mainstream history book. At some point during the chorus, Grillby put his arm around you, letting his hand rest on your hip. The small part of you that noticed justified it by thinking that it must be more comfortable for him, rather than having it cramped in front of him. This song does use quiet a range of keys, and your hands are all over the place.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

Again, you sang the last lines, played the last notes, and let the music fade into silence. This time, however, you weren't surprised to hear a quiet voice from right next to your ear. “That was...beautiful.”

You blushed, more due to the compliment than the proximity of your faces (seriously, what's up with Grillby and always being inches from your face?). “Thank you. I've always loved that piece, it was one of the first I learned and it's always my go-to when someone asks me to play...” You trail off as Grillby places a hand on your arm. You look over to him, and his face is one of complete adoration. Blushing more and trying your best to give a genuine smile as opposed to an awkward one, you look away, turning your head down. The hand on your arm lifts up to your chin, gently tilting your face back towards his. He slides closer to you, lips inches from yours as you lean up slowly to bridge the gap between them and-

“LESS SMALL HUMAN! THE SMALL HUMAN AND I HAVE COME TO COLLECT YOU!”

You and Grillby jump back from each other like you were electrocuted. This time, rather than being able to catch yourself and remain upright, you fell to the ground with a hard thump. The fire elemental quickly got up to help you stand, blushing madly and mumbling apologies. You manage to right yourself as Papyrus and Frisk walk in the room.

“OH! GRILLBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SUCH A DAMP PLACE?”

Frisk snickered as the bartender fumbled for an answer. “I...thought...I...heard something?” He cringed, obviously flustered. “I, uh, mean I heard about something. Going on. In Waterfall.”

Papyrus seemed perfectly happy with that answer. “WAS THE LESS SMALL HUMAN HAVING ANOTHER PERFORMANCE?!?” He ran up to you and took your hands, stars in his eyes. “I SAW YOU ON METTATON'S SHOW! YOU WERE AMAZING! ...CAN YOU INTRODUCE ME TO METTATON???” He looked ecstatic at the prospect of meeting his idol.

You smiled up at the tall skeleton. “I'll see what I can do, Paps. He's very nice, I'm sure you two would get along well.”

His smile grew, as did his excitement. “OF COURSE, WHO WOULD NOT WANT TO BEFRIEND ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? NYEH HEH HEH!” He then turned to Frisk, picking them up in a big hug. “THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME ESCORT YOU, LESS SMALL HUMAN! I SHALL RETURN TO SNOWDIN! GOOD LUCK DELIVERING THE LETTER! HOPEFULLY YOU DON'T LOSE IT AGAIN SO UNDYNE WON'T HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP!” With that, he ran off.

Frisk stood innocently by the door, obviously knowing something more than they were letting on. “ Come on, -----! Let's go! ” They bounded off down the hall without waiting for you.

“Hey Frisk, wait up!” You were about to run after them when you remember the still flustered Grillby standing by your side. Turning to face him, you paused for a moment before clearing your throat and speaking. “Um...thanks for...hanging out with me? Oh, by the way,” you pulled out your journal from your purse, tearing out a bit of a page and scribbling down your number, “I, uh, got a phone. Um. So. Yea.” You shuffled your feet for a moment, looking at the ground. “Bye.” Giving a quick wave, you turned and quickly walked out of the room, chasing after Frisk.

While this wasn't exactly what Grillby thought would happened when he walked out here (he thought there would be more talking and less almost kissing), he was rather happy with the fact that you enjoyed his company enough to give him your number. Pulling out his phone to put it in his contacts, he noticed a new text from a few minutes ago, shortly before Frisk and Papyrus arrived.

_Sans:_

_*knew you'd kiss her_

Grillby wanted to laugh. Is it that obvious he likes her? After putting your number in his phone, he typed up a quick reply.

_flameo, hotman:_

_*Don't be so sure of yourself. Also, are you and Frisk in on something?_

_Sans:_

_*maybe_

_*let me rephrase my first message. knew you'd get her number_

_flameo, hotman:_

_*Wow. Tell Frisk I said hi when you're done teasing me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff  
> flaff  
> love me some fluff


	9. Dating...Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, date a lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i'm back! beach week was fun and stressful and i got absolutely no writing done. so there's that. but i'm back to my regular update schedule (which is about every five days!!)
> 
> for the alphys date, i feel like it'd be hard to sign the stuff for the alphys date, so i tried to make up something just as funny. might have worked, might not have worked.
> 
> also get ready for some (mild) angst at the end of this chapter. there's a mention of narcatic drugs and general post-injury things, so keep that in mind!
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://cgworks.tumblr.com/)

“D-did...one of y-you two write this l-letter?” Alphys nervously glanced between you and Frisk. “It, um, i-it wasn't signed s-so...” She fiddled with the piece of paper. “Or...is it from b-both of you? Um...I had no idea either of y-you felt this way? Especially after everything I've d-done...” She paused for a moment, looking over the letter again. “You know what, I'll do it! I'll g-go on a date with both of you!”

You and Frisk shared a look as she ran inside to get changed. You weren't sure how this would go down, as Frisk handled Papyrus' date, but you'd figured it be fun. Alphys came back out in the cutest little polka dot dress.

“Um...I have some i-items to raise your affection statistics?” She fished around in her pocket (a dress with pockets! What a time to be alive) for a few items. “Um. So t-the date can be successful! Here's s-some metal armor polish for...um, forget that, but I did get some w-waterproof cream for your scales! Um. Piano...scales?” She was obviously nervous, trying to defuse the situation the best way she knew how.

“Alphys, don't worry about it. It's nice enough that you thought of...getting us gifts for our, uh, date?” You looked to Frisk, who nodded at you. “Let's, just, uh, have a nice...date?”

“O-oh! Yea, let's...d-date?”

The three of you stood in silence for a solid minute.

Alphys cleared her throat before speaking up. “Do...you...like, uh, anime?”

You and Frisk nodded in tandem.

“C-cool! Maybe we could watch s-some sometime?”

More silence.

You broke the silence this time. “Let's, uh, do you...want to go somewhere?” The date seemed so much less awkward in game.

“Y-yes! Uh, y-yea, let's go, uh...let's g-go to the dump!” She briskly walked off towards Waterfall, you and Frisk following after a moment.

Once there, Alphys seemed a bit more calmed down. “Here w-we are! Undyne and I come here a-all the time, we find the coolest s-stuff...” She looked around, eyes going wide after a moment. “Oh, no. Undyne is r-right over th-there! She can't see me with you t-two! Uh, no o-offense. Here she c-comes!”

The small dinosaur hid behind a trashcan when Undyne walked up. “Hey punks! Have you, uh, delivered that letter yet? I realized it might not...be...great...if you do it. So! I'll do it myself! Even if it means going to Hotland.” She grimaced. “If Grillby can go to Waterfall for a date with _____, I can go to Hotland for a date with Alphys!”

You groaned and Frisk laughed. “How do you know about that? It wasn't a date! We just...hung out. And played piano.”

She gave you a huge grin. “Sounds like a date to me! Wait. You played piano without me?!? NGAAAHHHHHH!!” Running over to you, she gave you a surprisingly gentle noogie. Guess she realized that humans are more fragile than she thought?

“Hey! Hey, quit it.” You laughed. “We can play some other time. Anyway, Frisk and I already delivered the letter.”

Undyne took a step back and looked at you two, almost in shock. “What!! Have you at least seen her? She's not at home...”

You nodded while Frisk shook their head.

“NGAAAAHH! You nerds are useless! I'm gonna go find her!”

She ran off, pumping her fists in the air. After a moment, Alphys came out from behind the trashcan. “U-um...so, I guess it's obvious. I like her. Um...did she really write that l-letter?”

Frisk began signing. “ She did! I think she likes you too, Alphys. You should tell her how you feel! How you really feel! You need to talk to her. ----- talked to Grillby and they're boyfriend and girlfriend now. ”

You slapped your hand over your mouth as your face turned pink. “No we're not! Frisk, don't spread lies!” They giggled as you tried to rub the blush away. “I think what Frisk is trying to say – even though they're sure not  _ doing  _ it – is you should tell her the truth. I think it'll make you feel better, and you might be surprised by how accepting she is.”

Alphys sighed. “I th-think you're right. It's been...stressful, t-to say the least. I really do want to come clean...b-but how will I ever get the c-confidence? I need to p-practice...but how?”

Frisk smiled brightly. “ Let's roleplay! You be Undyne and I'll be you! Say something she would say. ”

“O-oh! Then I c-can just do what you did w-when I talk to her! O-okay. Um.” She cleared her throat. “Ngahhh! Hey, Alphys! You look cute today! Platonically! Because I would NEVER like you!”

Frisk grinned and signed, obviously up to no good. “ What's happening baby? ” They did finger guns at her.

Alphys looked shocked. “What's g-gotten into you?!? I'm no baby! I'm the leader of the Royal Guard! I can suplex boulders! Um...”

“ And then you kiss her! ”

“WHAT? I WOULD NEVER...” Alphys exclaimed, before getting back into the character of Undyne. “What are you doing? I say, p-pushing you away from me. You shouldn't k-kiss me! B-But...you're so g-good at it from w-what you learned from those dating video g-games...I can't help but k-k-kiss you back...NGAHHHH!!! NGAHHHH!!! I'M UNDYNE AND I'M PILING ON THE SMOOCHES!!”

At this exact moment, Undyne rounds the corner and walks up. “Um...what's going on here?”

Alphys shrinks down, looking shocked. “Um...I was, we were, uh...”

Undyne cuts her off. “Hey, wait a second! You look super cute! What's the occasion?” She looks around at the three of you, realization clear on her face. “Wait. Are you three. On a date?”

“NO!” Alphys exclaimed immediately. “Well...yes? B-b-but we were j-just romantically roleplaying as y-you? WAIT! I mean! I mean...” She sighed, quieting down significantly. “I mean...Undyne, I've been lying to you. About...everything. Those books I always read that I said were history books are actually just comic books, the seaweed doesn't really have any scientific significance, I just like it for ice cream, and the history movies...um...those are just anime! They're not real...And...” She walked closer to Undyne, just out of earshot of you and Frisk, but you could tell she was still going on.

Undyne leaned down to hug Alphys for a moment before picking her up and throwing her in a trashcan. “Alphys! I think you're neat, too! But all that stuff you said doesn't matter! I don't care if you're watching kids cartoons or history movies! THAT'S ALL NERD STUFF TO ME! I like that you're PASSIONATE about it! You CARE about what you like! 100%! AT MAXIMUM POWER! ...So, you don't have to lie to me. You don't have to lie to anyone anymore. I want to help you become happy with who you are. And I know just the training you need.”

Alphys immediately brightened up, her head sticking out of the trashcan. “Y-you're...you're g-gonna train m-me?”

“Nah. I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it.” Undyne said with a smirk.

Papyrus jumped out from behind a pile of trash, beaming. “GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN'! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!” He dragged Alphys out of the trashcan and began to jog away with her.

Undyne turned to you once they were out of earshot and gave you a frantic look. “SHE WAS KIDDING, RIGHT? Anime is real, right?!?”

You and Frisk nodded, not wanting to upset her. She looked pretty tense.

“HA! HAHA! I KNEW IT! PRINCESSES WITH SWORDS! HAHAHA!” She ran off, looking relieved.

Frisk turned to you, smiling. “ That was a lie! I thought lying is bad! ”

You laughed and took their hand. “It is bad. Anime is just....exaggerated. She'll understand.”

The two of you walked hand in hand back towards Hotland. Your adventure was almost over, and you were excited to get back to the surface.

\---

“hey, grillz. you know of the royal scientist, alphys? paps started training 'em.”

The bartender looked at Sans as he was walking to his usual seat with confusion written all over his face. “I've actually met her, in the city. She does not seem like the type to train, especially not with someone like your brother.”

The skeleton sat down, popping the lid off of a bottle of ketchup. “yea. she's pretty quiet, i was surprised when paps came home and told me. apparently she needed help with her self-confidence, so he's the perfect person to help her.”

Grillby nodded. “That's true, I'm sure he'll be a great trainer for her in that department.”

“yep. anyway, you text _____ yet?”

The bartender rolled his eyes. “No. But I don't see why that's your business.”

Sans chuckled. “defensive much. both of you are my friends, just wanna know what's going on.”

Grillby sighed. “I just...I don't even know what to say to her. We've hardly talked in person, I feel like I would have nothing to say in a text.”

Grinning, Sans shrugged. “then call her.”

“That'd be even worse!” Grillby groaned while Sans laughed.

“tell ya what. i'll ask the kid if they've got any advice.” He pulled out his phone, about to text Frisk when they called him. “huh. weird, they usually don't call me.” Hitting the answer button, he put on an easy grin. “how's it hangin', kid?”

Frisk looked terrified and signed frantically. “ \----- got hurt! She fell when she landed from one of the vents and she hit her head real hard and her ankle looks bad and– ”

You groaned from the background of the call. “I'm fine...! Just, uh, a little, dizzy? And...can't really stand up. But I'll just...chill here. For a while.” You were desperately trying to keep a clear mind, working through the sharp pain and sudden drowsiness to try to convince everyone you were fine. “Don't worry about me...I'm, uh, I'll just sit here until I'm better.”

Sans tensed up, his pupils completely disappearing. “i'll be right there.” He hung up the phone, turned to Grillby and held out his hand. “we gotta go. _____ got hurt. we'll take a shortcut. don't ask.”

Though he was a little confused about what a shortcut was, his concern for you overwhelmed his desire to ask as he took Sans' outstretched hand.

“don't let go.”

They suddenly found themselves in Hotland, next to a panicking Frisk and a loopy you. As soon as they saw Sans, Frisk ran over, almost in tears. “ What do we do? Is she gonna be okay? ”

Sans nodded. “we'll take her to alphys. she might know what to do.” He turned to Grillby, who was just now getting his bearings. “can you hold her? don't want anything happening. hard to take a shortcut with so many people.”

The bartender rushed over to you, trying to scoop you up as gently as possible. You flinched and yelped when he picked you up, pain shooting down to your hip. Grillby froze, staring at you in his arms with concern all over his face. “I'm fine!” You exclaimed, trying to reassure him. “Just...old pain. I got in a car accident and fractured my pelvis. I'll be fine, it hurts all the time.”

He didn't look any less concerned as he rushed back over to Sans, who gently took one of your hands, Frisk occupying his other. “don't let go, alright? we're going to alphys'.”

A moment later, the four of you were standing outside the lab. Frisk ran in, looking for the scientist while Sans managed to find something like a hospital bed in a back room. Grillby laid you down on it slowly before speaking to you. “_____, where do you have pain? I have a small amount of healing magic, I might be able to help.”

You were hardly conscious, focusing all your energy on staying awake. “Head. Concussion maybe.” You pointed to the general area where you hit your head, just above your left ear. While your ankle and hip were in significantly more pain, if something gets healed first, you'd want it to be your head. Grillby placed his hands on your head, sending a wave of healing magic to it. You immediately noticed a difference, the dull throb went away and you felt more alert. The only downside to this was that the pain in the rest of your body was much more intense.

Frisk had found Alphys and filled her in on what happened. The small dinosaur ran over with a few pill bottles in her hand. “I h-have these! I think they're still g-good, but I don't know if they w-would even help you...” She put them on a table, handing you them one at a time until you found what you were looking for, Percocet, the only pain killer you recognized among the bunch. It wasn't even expired!

“Perfect.” You said through gritted teeth before popping open the cap and taking two of the pills. After the car accident, you took two every few hours when you were still in the hospital, so you were sure it would be fine to take two now. A few minutes later, the pain subsided and the loopiness came back, but from a completely different source. When you confirmed that you were okay with a thumbs up and a smile, everyone seemed significantly more relaxed.

Alphys walked down to your injured ankle, wincing a little when she saw the state of it. “I, uh, d-don't know how long this will t-take to heal? I've r-read a few books on human medicine a-and this looks l-like a twist, so maybe a f-few days? You'll probably w-want to stay off it as m-much as possible.”

You groaned, sitting up slowly. “That's soooo long! I'm sorry Frisk, we were so close to the end...” You paused, looking around the room. “Oh! By the way. I should mention. This medicine makes me...weird? Uh, it's a narcotic? Do y'all know what that means, because I don't know how to explain it?”

Everyone seemed to understand except Frisk. “ What's a narcotic? ”

You reached over to them to ruffle their hair, eliciting a huge smile from them. “It's a kind of medicine. It makes you healed and also...act strange. And you should only take it if a doctor tells you to. Am I making sense?” You were aware that your sentences are a little choppy, but based on everyone's understanding, you figured you weren't doing too bad. “So...what now?”

The group looked at each other, wondering the same thing, when Grillby cleared his throat and broke the silence. “I can take care of you while you heal. If you're okay with that.”

Frisk and Sans started snickering and you blushed, shooting them a look. “Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden. I mean, I can just stay at the inn and hobble around, I'll be fine!”

Grillby took your hand. “Please, I insist. It's no trouble. I just want you to be comfortable and heal quickly.”

You hesitated before nodding. “Thank you. That's very sweet of you.”  _ I'll probably heal quickly, _ you reasoned with yourself,  _ and it'll be nice to have someone with healing magic look after me _ .

Frisk and Sans looked ready to tease you two about this until then end of time and Alphys looked relived that you have someone to take care of you. She put a few bottles in a small bag and handed it to you. “H-here's all the bottles of that p-pill I found. I'll l-look for more and l-let you know if I f-find any!”

You gave her a big smile and awkward side hug. “Thank you so much, Alphys. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

She blushed and smiled back at you. “D-don't mention it. Monsters don't r-really have a use for human m-medicine anyway. Oh! You can keep the b-bed if you need it. It has wheels s-so you can just roll it around.”

Grillby shook his head. “Thank you, but there's a spare bed in my apartment.” He carefully picked you up, holding you close to him. “Let's take _____ back to Snowdin. I'm sure she'd like some rest.”

The four of you bid Alphys goodbye and walked back out into Hotland. Sans turned to face you and Grillby with Frisk by his side. “i got some business to take care of in hotland and kiddo said they wanna stick with me for a while, think you two can make it home safe? river person is just south of here.”

You and Frisk shared a knowing look. You're certain they're going to go through the True Lab. Honestly, you think it's for the best that they go without you. The amalgamates might get scared if there's two humans, especially if one's an adult. Grillby nodded. “Well be fine.” You waved at them, Frisk waving back and Sans winking, as the fire elemental walked towards the river. Once you two were alone, you could feel the awkwardness start to form.

You cleared your throat, thinking desperately of something to say. “Um...thank you. Again. It's really nice of you to take care of me. I'm sure I'll heal quick, though, so hopefully I can get out of your hair soon.” You grinned up at him as you two got on the boat.

He shook his head. “Don't worry about that. Take as long as you need to, don't rush yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself further.”

The boat started moving and you sighed. “Still, thank you. You're very kind.” You looked around the cavern walls, still trying to think of conversation topics. Honestly, your head was spinning too much to try to think of safe topics, so you just said the first thing that comes to mind. “Hey, isn't it scary for you to be around so much water? Like, what if you get wet?”

Grillby chuckled, flames burning a bit brighter in his form of a smile. “I actually can get wet. It doesn't hurt, it's just...strange.” You thought you saw a hint of a blush as he spoke.

You looked up at him, cocking your head. “Wouldn't you go out, though?”

He laughed a bit more heartily at that. “I do. I turn into a piece of charcoal.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. “No way! That's so weird! What happens if water just splashes on you? Will you turn into charcoal where the water landed? Oh, and how do you turn back into fire?”

“It depends on how much water falls on me. It takes quite a bit to put out my flame. And, once I'm dry, I just light back up.” He shrugs, shifting you a little in his arms. “It's just how fire magic works.”

The two of you laugh and talk for the rest of the ride to Snowdin. Actually being able to talk to Grillby like a regular person fills you with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i actually got in a car accident about a year ago and fractured my pelvis. and it still hurts to this day! sometimes. like if i'm laying weird and go to get up or twist it wrong.
> 
> p.s. i hope ao3 doesn't notify you everytime i edit a chapter...i'm having some trouble getting links to work so. bear with me.


	10. Feeling Strangely Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, tell a pretty sad story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boy. hoooooooooooooo boy. get ready for sad.  
> it'sisatruestorylmao
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://cgworks.tumblr.com)

When you and Grillby finally step onto dry land in Snowdin, you realize just how exhausted you are. You're sure you haven't slept in at least twenty hours, and even though Grillby is carrying you, you cannot wait to lie down. The warmth radiating from the fire elemental isn't helping you stay awake as he walks the short distance from the river to his apartment above the bar.

“There are extra blankets in the closet should you need them. This apartment doesn't have heat because it was made for me, and, as you've pointed out, I'm my own space heater.” He chuckled, and you have a feeling he's gonna start calling himself that since you called him that. You're too tired to really register what he was saying, your only response a soft hum. He carries you up to the spare room as you open the doors for him, and finally you get to lay down in a bed. A very comfortable bed, at that. You sigh contentedly and start to curl up in blankets, suddenly cold now that Grillby has taken a step back.

“Um...thank you again for taking care of me.” Your eyes begin to droop and you yawn, pulling more of the blankets over you. “I'm going to...pass out for a long time now.”

He chuckled again and smiled. “Please don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything. Also, please don't try to stand by yourself for a little while. I don't want you to get hurt. Sleep well.” He flipped off the lights and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, and you fell asleep almost immediately.

\---

You woke up shivering, but pretty well rested. You sat up a bit, wincing when you realized you really needed another pain killer. Shivering when injured is...pretty awful. Glancing around the bed, the bag of pain killers Alphys gave you is no where in sight. Cursing under your breath, you're about to crawl out of bed (it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission, and even when your pelvis was fractured you would get up by yourself) when the door opens a crack and Grillby glances in.

“Sorry, I just thought I'd check on you. Have you been awake long? Do you need anything?”

You smiled at him, sitting up more and leaning against the headboard. “It's okay, I actually just woke up. Um, do you know where the pain pills Alphys gave me are? Also, like, thirty more blankets.”

He laughed and walked away, coming back a minute later with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. You took one pill this time, as the pain was notably less, and drank the entire glass before placing the bottle and empty glass on the nightstand. Grillby sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand over yours.

“How are you feeling? You were asleep for about half a day, I was a little worried.”

You were kind of shocked to hear you slept that long. Even as sleep deprived as you were, you don't think you've ever slept more than ten hours. “I'm okay. The pain has gone down a lot, and I feel really refreshed.” You scooted a little closer to him, trying to absorb as much heat as you could. “I am really cold, though.”

He moved to sit next to you and put his arm around your shoulders. You sighed and leaned into him, finally warming up. You were too cold to feel awkward and embarrassed about being so close to him, but both of you were still a little tense. The two of you sat like that for a few minutes, you waking up and Grillby gently rubbing your shoulder.

“I'm so glad you're okay.” He spoke quietly. “When Frisk called Sans, I was so worried. I hardly know you, but I'd have been devastated if something had happened...” He trailed off, tightening his arm around you. “I'm just so glad to hear you're feeling better.”

You smiled at him, wanting to diffuse the suddenly somber mood a little. “You're kind of a sap, you know that?” He laughed at that, cheering up a little. “And...I mean, obviously I wasn't worried for your safety when I got hurt, but if the roles were reversed I'm sure I would have felt the same way you did. You seem...cool. Okay, cool does not convey what I'm trying to say, but my brain's not working right now, so cool will have to do.”

“I'm fine with cool.” After a few more quiet moments, Grillby spoke up again. “I would like to get to know you, if you'd like to talk for a while.” He looked over at you. “We're still pretty much strangers.”

You nodded. “That's true, and I'd like to get to know you more, too.” You thought for a moment. Why is it so difficult to remember any detail about your life when someone wants to get to know you? “Um, let's see. My name is _____ _______. I'm going to university for a degree in Statistics, I love to listen to music, my favorite artist is Monet...” You shrugged. “I'm a very boring person.”

Grillby laughed. “I'm sure you're not boring. I'm Grillby, and, uh, monsters usually only have one name. I'm a bartender. I, uh, like to read.” Now it's his turn to shrug. “I must sound very boring. I can see why you said that.” The two of you laughed for a moment before he spoke again. “Uh, my family lives in the city or Hotland. But all my regulars are like family, so I'm happy out here.”

“I actually still live with my parents, on the surface. My dad and my step mom. Oh, a step mom is like, a mom but not my actual mom? She's married to my dad but she didn't birth me.” You tried to remember how you explained it to Sans, hoping it made sense.

“What happened to your real mom? If you don't mind me asking.”

You deflated a little. It's so common to have step parents on the surface so hardly anyone asks that, but it would make sense for the monsters to be curious. “Um. It's a kind of long story. Also a pretty sad story. Also you might think I'm a bad person after it? But, uh, I did what I thought I had to do? I dunno. I'm okay with telling it, but I don't know if you want to hear it.”

Grillby looked really concerned, placing hand not on your shoulder on one of your hands. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but if you'd like, I'd like to hear it.”

“Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.” You grinned. “So. Um. Where do I start? My parents got divorced when I was young, maybe five or six. My mom moved into a house across the street from my dad. She...had a drinking problem. Is, uh, alcoholism a thing down here?” Grillby nodded, somber. “Oh, alright. Okay, so she was an alcoholic. She would never admit it. Anyway, so me and my brother– oh, by the way, I have a brother. He's a year and a half older than me.

“Okay. So me and him would live with my mom every other weekend, but we went to her house after school a lot before dad got home because her house was more fun. She would basically get us anything we wanted, and while we lived in that house, I didn't really see anything wrong. After a few years, she moved to a town about twenty minutes away, and we started living with her every other week. That's when things really started going downhill. She never really had a lot of money, I think a lot of the stuff she would buy us at the old house her boyfriends would give her money for. But, uh, she couldn't always buy food for us? It wasn't as bad when we were in school, because we would ride the bus home to our dads and be able to eat there, but during the summer, it was real bad. I started binge eating a lot because I couldn't really afford not to, and I got some serious eating problems. Uh, I'm still kind dealing with that now. I'm still dealing with a lot of this stuff now.

“Anyway. She couldn't always pay the bills either, so we had heat and water and power cut off a lot. It really sucked, especially because she was usually at work when the people came? So we had to basically beg them not to until our dad got there, and a lot of times we were too scared to tell him because we didn't our mom to get mad at us.

“Okay, so at this point I was still too young to understand what was going on, and I thought that my mom was super great and I loved living with her, and I thought my dad was mean and stuff. But, uh, my mom was super manipulative? She would always tell us that our dad was a terrible person and she was so much better and she loved us more? And I believed her until I was like, twelve, I think? I think I really started realizing something was seriously wrong when she went to rehab. We got in a car accident with her driving, everyone was fine, but she had been drinking. So she had to go to rehab for a month, but she relapsed when she got home. So, uh, so much for that. She also had to spend a weekend in jail.

“So that's really when I noticed how manipulative she is? She would always make everything seem like my fault? Like, indirectly, but she would obviously favor my brother, and I think it's because she knew I knew that not everything was as perfect as she made it out to be. She would always tell me that I don't love her, which isn't true. She would say stuff like 'you love your dad more because he makes more money' and 'if you loved me you'd live with me full time.' It really fucked me up, some of the stuff she said. She would also, uh, like, stick her hand down my shirt 'just to show me how easy it is for a guy to do' as if her doing it didn't fuck me up more. So, uh, it was a hard couple years.

“Then, I think I was fourteen? The summer before high school...yea, I was fourteen. She was in the hospital for a few days? I don't think anyone ever told me why, but I'm sure it was something due to alcohol. Anyway. Basically all at once my entire family realized that what I was saying was true, that she had a problem and couldn't take care of us, so they decided she was an unfit mother and my brother and I started living with my dad full time. Um. So that's most of the story. Uh.” You blinked a few times, realizing you had been crying.

Grillby looked at you, concern written all over his face. He gently wiped the tears that had fallen, cupping your face with that hand that had held yours. “I'm so sorry to hear all that. That sounds like a terrible thing to go through. Um, if you don't mind me asking, does she still try to talk to you?”

You nodded. “Yep. Oh yea. Uh, so the rest of the story is shorter, but, uh, I dunno. So, after my brother and I moved out, I didn't talk to her for a while. Around Christmas time, she convinced us to visit her, so we did. She had moved into her mom's house, which was about forty five minutes away, so my dad drove us up there to visit with her. He was going to a store not too far away, and he said that if I need anything I could call him and he'd come right away.

“So, my brother and I are there, we think everything's going great and she's doing better, but I quickly realize that's not true. Uh, when we lived with her, she would sometimes take me and my friends one at a time into her room and guilt trip us? Like, she would tell me that I need to spend more time with her, and she would tell my friends to convince me to live with her or they'd be bad friends. Anyway. She did that again. She took me into her room first, and she was like 'if you loved me you'd visit me' and 'good daughters who love their mothers call them everyday.' It, uh, really fucked me up. That's the first time I had a panic attack. I just kind of, froze? Like, I literally could not speak. So as soon as she was done I ran outside and called my dad. He told my brother, who told my mom, who  _ really _ started guilt tripping me. It was bad. He got there soon enough, though, so I ran out of there.

“After that, I didn't talk to her for four years. I was planning on never talking to her again. But, during my first semester of college, one of my uncles, her brother, passed away. I wasn't too close with him, but I still wanted to go to support the family. So, of course, I had to see my mom. I drive up with my brother and we pick her up and go to the funeral. It actually wasn't bad, she was on her best behavior the entire time. Until we got back to her house. Then she kept saying the same old shit, like, I should visit her or I'm a bad person, and I need to think of her only in a good light. One of the only things I managed to say was about how fucked up I am because of what she did, and she kept saying that it's not her fault she couldn't feed us, even though she could afford alcohol? I don't know. My brother was like 'hey, now's not the time, _____'s really emotional from the funeral so we should just go home.'

“She finally got the hint and got out of my car and we went home, and I haven't talked to her since. She texts me every once in a while though, and sometimes she calls me, but I never respond.” You cleared your throat. “But uh, I'm stronger because of it. Ya know. I try to find something positive in everything. I have a good friend who went through something similar, parents divorced, mom was an alcoholic– she actually recovered from it and is doing really well, she's a huge inspiration to me. But uh, I like to think I went through all that so my friends don't have to go through anything like that alone.”

You were crying again, silent tears streaming down your face. “Sorry, I, uh, usually don't cry this much.” You half laughed, sniffling. “I think I'm just like. Emotional. From everything that's happening.”

Grillby pulled you into a hug, cradling your head against his shoulder. “I can't imagine what you went though. Don't apologize for crying. I...don't even know what to say.”

You laugh quietly, muffled by his shoulder. “Nothing is fine. People never know what to say. I'm not looking for pity or sympathy, ya know? Just, that's a big part of who I am, so I kinda think it's important for friends to know, and a lot of people I hang out haven't met my mom. And if they're lucky they never will.” Pulling back a little, you look at him and smile. “Anyway. Moral of the story is if you meet someone on the surface who looks like an older version of me, don't mention my name.”

He nodded, still looking somber. “Of course.” He wiped away the last few tears that fell, regarding you seriously. “If you need to talk about that– or anything, really, I'm here for you.”

You smiled, averting your gaze blinking away the wetness in your eyes that formed again. “You really are a sap.”

Grillby tilted your head so you were facing him, looking into your eyes. “I just care for you. I want you to be happy.”

The two of you stayed like that for a few moments, just looking at each other. The silence was companionable, but it slowly shifted to something more romantic. You briefly thought that this is how your last two meetings ended, that as soon as you two leaned in someone came to interrupt you. Who would be there to interrupt you now?

As if realizing the same thing, Grillby slowly tilted his head forward, resting his forehead on yours. He paused, as if asking for permission. Taking that as your cue, you closed your eyes and leaned in, and–

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't not not do this. mwahahaha. also sorry about the walls of text. i tried to write it how i say it, so it's a little awkward. hope it comes through how i expected


	11. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, smooch a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains smut! 18+ readers only please. the entire scene is skippable. it may be referenced in future chapters, but it won't be explicit!  
> if you don't want to read the whole chapter, i would suggest just reading the first paragraph and moving on to the next. it might be a little weird, but. i dunno. how to write. at all.  
> also this is my first time writing smut. so. might be weird.  
> also i'm gonna try to make chapters with smut only smut, so if you don't want to read it you won't miss any story! so this chapter is gonna be short. and it's gonna end awkwardly. and i'll publish two chapters when i do smut. just fyi!
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://cgworks.tumblr.com)

You finally kissed him. You finally kissed Grillby. Nobody came in to ruin it. You head was spinning as your lips came in contact with his, pressing gently together. Wait, does he even have lips? It feels like he does, but you can't really see them. You want to look, but you also desperately want this moment to last forever.

After what felt like an eternity and a fraction of a second at the same time, he pulled away leaving you chasing the kiss. He looked about as flushed as you felt. Neither of you knew what to say. So instead, you put your arms around him and kissed him again, this time with more passion. He moved you carefully, pulling you so you were half sitting on his lap before holding you tightly once again. This time, when the kiss ended, you both had to catch your breaths.

“You're so beautiful...” Grillby breathed, moving his face back to admire yours.

You were in a trance, drunk off the kiss and wanting more. You ran your hands over his shoulders and down his arms, kissing wherever you could reach; his chin, his cheek, his neck. He sighed when your lips grazed over a particularly sensitive spot, the noise sent a shock wave of heat directly below your stomach. You pressed yourself against him, kissing him on the lips again. He moved you off his lap, gently laying you down without breaking the kiss, holding himself above you. Pulling back again, he took a minute to admire the state you're in. Your face is flushed, your chest is heaving, your hair is all over the place, and he thinks you look beautiful. He also could use a number of words other than beautiful, judging by the tightening of his pants.

Grillby slides his hand down your stomach, stopping at the hem of your shirt. “Stop me if I go to far?”

You gave him a nod and he moves your shirt up, pulling it over your head before discarding it off the bed. He looked you over for a moment before he moved to kiss your neck, eliciting a pleased groan from you. He gently nipped where he had been kissing and you arch your back, pressing your body against his. Then a thought occurred to you.

“Wait...how do you even have teeth?” You ask in a breathy whisper.

Grillby laughs, pulling back and giving you a smile. “Magic.” He parts his lips (which, if you look closely, you can see the outline of) to reveal...more fire. But, fire in the form of teeth, and a devilish looking tongue. Come to think of it, you don't think you've seen him open his mouth since you've met him. You assume if you asked how he can talk without opening his mouth, the answer would again be magic.

He goes back to kiss your neck, covering it with little nips. You run your hands over his back, moving them over his shoulders and down his front to work on unbuttoning his vest. When he's satisfied with your neck, he moves back to your lips, using one of his hands to make quick work of his vest and shirt. He leans up to remove them as you marvel at his body– for someone made of fire, he was built. You run your hands down his chest until they reach his member, hardening under his slacks. You rub it, he openly moans and quickly leans back down kiss you again, snaking his tongue into your mouth. It's thicker and longer than human tongues, and a bit hotter than the rest of him. You suckle on it, prodding it with your own. Grillby reaches around your back, fumbling with the clasp of your bra (and managing it get it off relatively easily), before working on removing your pants.

He ends the kiss, pulling back and leaning up, to slide your jeans off your legs and remove his own slacks. You both stopped for a moment to cool down and breath, just looking over each other.

Grillby's fingers explored your body, one hand caressing the swell of your breasts and the other tugging at the waistband of your panties. “Are you okay with this?” He ask, voice filled with lust.

You took his hand and kissed the palm before nodding. “Yes– more than okay. This is uh, moving a little faster than I thought it would, but I...” You trailed off and looked away, blush further creeping up your face. “I want this. I really do.”

He tilted your head so you were facing him as he rubbed his thumb over your cheek. His other hand slid down your panties to your ankles, and you kicked them off, managing to fling them in the general direction of your other clothes. He removed his own underwear, positioning himself between your legs and admiring your body. You'd always been a little self conscious, and being completely naked in front of Grillby was a little embarrassing, but also very...erotic. His hands continued their exploration, this time between your legs. When his finger brushed your clitoris, you gasped and arched your back. He carefully slid one finger inside while rubbing your clit with his thumb, as you moaned and bucked into his hand. Leaning back down to kiss you again, he began to slowly pump his finger, adding another and more pressure from his thumb. Eventually you could feel the familiar coil inside you tightening, and you stopped him.

“Please! I need you, Grillby, please.” You panted, desperate to feel him inside you.

Looking more than happy to oblige and getting a little desperate himself, he lined up his hard member with your entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. He stretched you deliciously and you could feel the tip press against your g-spot. Pleasure was written all over his face as he began to thrust inside you, gently at first, gaining momentum as your moans got louder and louder. He lifted your legs, and the new position made stars burst behind your eyes. You were so close to your release, and you could hardly stop yourself from moving your hips in tandem with his.

“Grillby! I'm so close, harder, please!” You moaned, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

He was lost in pleasure, nearing his end if his sporadic thrusting told you anything. Finally, you couldn't hold back any longer, and you came, your walls massaging his member until he finished, filling you with his warm release. He stayed inside you for a moment longer before pulling out and laying next to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him.

“_____...that was amazing.” He was breathing hard, coming down from his high.

You grinned at him. “You're telling me.” You both laughed and shared a kiss, this one filled with sweet romantic emotions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward ending. AWKWARD ENDING. soz. the next chapter just kind of picks up where this left off, but it should be fine as a standalone chapter too.


	12. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, teach Sans calculus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TUMBLR](http://cgworks.tumblr.com)

Looking you over again, he rested his hand on your hip. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No, I'm fine. Don't worry.” You gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. “The medicine is helping a lot, and my hip feels a lot better. Honestly, I'm kind of used to it bothering me. It happens a lot.”

“What happened?” Grillby asked, a little concerned. “I know you said it was a car accident, but I don't quite know what that entails. From the little media I've seen from the surface, most car accidents are rather...fatal.”

You shook your head. “You've probably only seen them in movies. They actually happen a lot and nobody gets hurt. I've been in a handful before the serious on, with my parents driving. This one, I was coming home from class during a storm, and I took a back road because the road I normally took had an accident. I don't...remember a lot from the accident. I remember leaving class, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. The paramedics told me I skidded through a stop sing and got t-boned– er, I got hit from the side. Like, it looks a capital T? Anyway, I got hit from the drivers side, and the other vehicle was significantly bigger than mine and going the speed limit, which isn't crazy fast, but getting hit at 50 miles per hour isn't exactly a little thing. I spent like two days in the hospital with a fractured pelvis, and I could walk without crutches or a wheelchair or anything in about a month or two. But it still hurts sometimes if I lay funny or twist it.” You shrugged.

Grillby took your hand in one of his, the other going to your hip. “You've been through a lot, haven't you?”

You laughed. “Buddy, you don't know the half of it.” From the hand on your hip, you could feel a familiar warmth soaking in, likely healing magic. You'd insist that you're fine and he doesn't need to worry, but it feels pretty damn good.

The two of you lay there, just appreciating each others company. Despite all the sleep you just got, you were a little tired again, dozing off occasional, basking in the fire elemental's heat. The companionable silence was eventually broken by a ping from you phone, signaling a new text message. You were honestly a little confused, the only people who have your number in the underground are Frisk, Alphys, and Grillby. Alphys would usually call or message you on UnderNet, Frisk is next door and would probably just come over, and Grillby is right next to you. You reached over to the nightstand where you must have put your phone before you fell asleep and unlocked it.

_(unknown):_

_ *HEY PUNK! It's Undyne! Alphys made a new thing. She called it...an X-Ray? She said she can see your BONES! IT'S SO COOL! I'VE NEVER SEEN BONES BEFORE! Well, other than Sans and Papyrus...ANYWAY! She wants me to come get you in a few hours and bring you to her lab so she can look at your bones. AND I WANT TO HAVE AN ADULTS-ONLY, NO-NERDS-ALLOWED SLEEPOVER! JUST US THREE! _

You smiled at your phone. Her enthusiasm, even through a text, helped you feel significantly more awake. After programming her number in your phone, you typed out a quick response.

______:_

_*if it's no nerds allowed then why would you be invited?_

_Shark Attack:_

_*NGAAAAAHHH!! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!_

______:_

_*i'm at Grillby's. what time do you want to come get me?_

_Shark Attack:_

_*In a few hours! I'll text you when I'm on my way! GET READY FOR THE BEST SLEEPOVER OF YOUR LIFE!!!_

You grinned and put your phone back down on the nightstand, turning back to Grillby. “Sorry, it was Undyne. She said Alphys made an X-Ray machine and wants to make sure I haven't broken anything and they want to have a sleepover with me tonight. She's coming to get me in a few hours.”

He nodded, about to say something when your phone buzzed again. You gave Grillby an apologetic smile as you went to check it.

_(unknown):_

_*hey bud. you feelin' better?_

_*sans btw_

______:_

_*yea. i slept for like twelve hours. but i think everything's healing good._

_snas:_

_*wow. don't tell papyrus, he'll lose his mind. but hey, was wonderin' if you wanted to make good on your offer to teach me that weird math stuff you know. only if you're feelin' up to it tho._

______:_

_*honestly that'd probably make me feel better. i'll hobble over to your place. or have grillby carry me. since i don't think he's gonna let me walk anytime soon._

_snas:_

_*nerd. k see ya soon._

Locking your phone once more, you looked up to Grillby again. “That was Sans. He wanted to see if I'm doing okay and asked if I could teach him Calculus.”

He looked at you, confusion written all over his face. “Calculus...?”

You laughed and scooted yourself to the edge of the bed. “It's, like, math. Like, really high level math. It was my first true love.” You paused for a moment, thinking. “Okay. Maybe my third or fourth true love.”

Grillby laughed at you as he got off the bed and walked over to you. “Let me help you. Er, I guess we should get dressed first?”

Realizing you were still naked, you blushed tremendously. “Uh, yea. Probably a good idea.”

He brought your pile of clothes on the floor over to you as he excused himself to his room to get fresh clothes for himself. You really wish you had fallen with a change of clothes, but you can deal with what you have for another few days. It won't take you too terribly long to get to the surface. Once you were both decent, Grillby reentered the room.

“I want to try walking, at least a little. I walked twelve hours after fracturing my hip, I'm sure I can walk twelve hours after twisting my ankle.” You grinned at him. “Honestly, I'm probably fine now. Twisted ankles aren't that big of a deal.”

Still looking hesitant, he walked to stand by you as you pushed yourself to your feet. As soon as you put weight on your ankle, you realized that it is definitely not just a twist. You felt a dull throb of pain, probably bearable just because of the medication, as you put your arm around Grillby to steady yourself on your good leg (which, ironically, was the same leg with the injured hip and was your bad leg for a very long time). You hobbled over to the door, wincing whenever you had to put pressure on your ankle.

“I can see you're in pain. I'm going to pick you up.”

“Ugh. I hate this.”

You pouted as he lifted you, wishing you could be independent enough to walk on your own. You're an adult! You should be able to do things! But, for the time being, you would just have to get used to being carried around. By the time you reached Sans' door, you were still pouting, but pretty happy to be in such a warm embrace in the constant winter that is Snowdin.

The door sprung open, revealing a skeleton much taller than you expected. “LESS SMALL HUMAN! GRILLBY! SANS TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE COMING OVER! I ALSO HEARD ABOUT YOUR INJURY, LESS SMALL HUMAN. SANS TOLD ME I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL OR YOU MIGHT BREAK MORE. SO, RATHER THAN GIVING YOU A HUG, I HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU A VERY COMFORTABLE SEAT, SO IT MAY FEEL LIKE I AM GIVING YOU A HUG!”

“Aww, thanks Papyrus! That's very sweet of you!” You gave him a hug smile as Grillby carried you into the house and set you in a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch (after removing the sign that said 'RESERVED FOR BROKEN HUMAN' on it). “This is very comfortable! Thank you so much!”

Papyrus looked pleased with your reaction. “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE IT IS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER AT MAKING COMFORTABLE SEATING ARRANGEMENTS! I SHALL GO FETCH MY BROTHER AND THE SMALL HUMAN! THEY HAVE BEEN NAPPING FOR A VERY LONG TIME!” He ran upstairs, excitedly knocking on Sans' door.

You looked at Grillby. “Thanks again for watching me, and carrying me over here.”

“It's no trouble. I do believe I should get back to the bar, I don't like leaving it in the hands of someone else for too long.”

“Oh, I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take up too much of your time!”

He shook his head, placing a hand on your should and rubbing with his thumb. “Don't worry about it. I'm the one who offered to take care of you. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I'm sure I'll see you soon.” He walked out of the door with a haste that said he did not want to be around when Sans came downstairs. You kind of don't blame him, he'd probably tease Grillby within an inch of his life, so better to just not be around.

Shortly after the door closed, Sans emerged from his room with an intimidating stack of books and papers, along with a few pencils and calculators. “hey. where's grillz?” He asked as he put the stack down on the table in front of you.

“He left before you could tease him.” You shrugged, picking up one of the calculators and flipping it on. It was the model you're used to, thank God. You've had to use a different model for an exam once and it took you thirty minutes to figure out how to use it.

Sans laughed and sat next to you, picking up one of the books. “still gonna tease him. i'll just have to tease you first.”

You grinned at him. “Hey, if you tease me I'll teach you everything wrong. It'll confuse you for years.”

“you would not.”

“Would too.”

He rolled his eyes (well, the lights in his eye sockets) and put his hands up in defeat. “fine. no teasing.”

While Sans looked through the books, Papyrus came back downstairs with a sleepy looking Frisk. You grinned as they curled up on the couch between you and Sans. “I knew you'd get tired sooner or later.” They dramatically sighed in response and you laughed at them. “Hey, Papyrus. Where's Undyne?”

The taller skeleton looked elated. “SHE HAS BEEN SPENDING TIME IN HOTLAND WITH DR. ALPHYS! SHE DECIDED THAT I, AS GREAT AS I AM, AM NOT THE BEST TRAINER FOR ALPHYS AND SHE SHOULD TAKE OVER. HOWEVER, I AM ABOUT TO GO VISIT THEM RIGHT NOW TO SEE HER PROGRESS! I AM SURE THAT SOON ENOUGH SHE WILL BE PREPARED TO TRAIN WITH ME! NYEH HEH HEH!” He waved to the three of you on the couch. “YOU THREE HAVE FUN! LESS SMALL HUMAN, DON'T LET SANS MAKE TOO MANY PUNS. HE WILL TAINT THE SMALL HUMAN!”

You snickered. “Will do. See you _calcu-later._ ”

Papyrus looked so defeated you almost felt bad, but you could see him holding back a smile when he turned towards the door. “NYEH! I CAN SEE YOU'RE A LOST CAUSE! GOOD LUCK, SMALL HUMAN, YOU SHALL NEED IT!”

The three of you laughed as he shut the door. Once you'd calmed down, you turned to Sans, eager to start the lesson. “Okay. So should we just start with the basics? Do you know what a limit is?”

Sans rolled his eyes, a little less than enthusiastic than you are to get right to work. “oh boy. what have i gotten myself into?”

\---

“wait, so an integral is just the opposite of a derivative? that's so easy.”

“Oh buddy, it gets worse. Right now we're almost through one semesters worth of material, I've taken two years of this stuff. Just you wait.”

Sans scoffed at you as he turned the page in the calculus textbook he had found. It was missing a lot of the early chapters, but you remembered most of it and taught him as best as you could. He was a really fast learner. As he worked through a couple of the practice problems, Frisk returned from the kitchen with three plates of reheated spaghetti balanced on their hands. Once they put them down on the table, they snuggled themself back in their spot between the two of you on the couch.

“Are you two still being nerds?” They signed with one hand while reaching for their plate.

“When are we not nerds?” You giggled, helping them grab their plate and taking your own, praying Frisk got you three the most edible leftovers. “I think we should call it a day soon, anyway. I don't know what time Undyne is coming to get me, but it'll probably be soon. Plus, I can only take so much Calculus without a break.”

Sans tapped your should, dragging your attention away from the actually decent spaghetti. “hey, uh, did i do this one right?” He showed you the work for an integral with a function xsin(x). You hadn't taught him how to integrate by parts yet, so his answer was way off.

“Not even close. Sorry.” You smiled brightly as he heaved a sigh. “Product rule doesn't exist for integrals. I'll teach you how to do that problem next. But right now, it's spaghetti time.” As you finished your sentence, you heard a loud bang as the front door was kicked in.

“NO TIME FOR SPAGHETTI! WE GOTTA GET TO THE LAB!!” A spear wielding Undyne came barreling in with a dangerous look in her eye. “COME ON PUNK! I WANNA SEE YOUR BONES!”

Frisk and Sans looked a bit shocked and downright terrified. The latter made a sound like he was clearing his throat as he got up from the couch. “uh...do you have some beef i don't know about? i thought you were friends?”

After a moment of tense, confused silence, you and Undyne burst into laughter. You tried to collect yourself as best as you could to explain the situation to the innocent bystanders. “No, it's...oh my God, that was so funny! Alphys made an X-Ray machine to check out my leg. She's not...oh my God! Did you really think she wanted to attack me still?” You wiped a tear of mirth from your eye as Undyne finally began to calm down.

“Yea, you punks! I haven't wanted to attack her since like...yesterday!” She grinned brightly at them. Sans still looked a little tense but has visibly relaxed some and Frisk, giggling with you and Undyne, hopped off the couch and walked over to the fish woman, tugging her shirt to get her attention and signing quickly. “Papyrus is on his way back here! We had a race and I WON!!” She struck a victorious pose before ruffling Frisk's hair. “He'll probably be here soon. You can hang out with him while _____ and I do cool adult stuff!”

With that, Undyne lifted you off the couch (not even giving you a chance to walk this time, how rude!), flashed one more toothy grin at everyone, and ran out the door. Knowing you'll soon have confirmation of your healing fills you with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love calculus


	13. Learning to Walk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, go to a adults-only no-nerds-allowed sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like song quotes as titles.
> 
> also, i just noticed i have 150+ kudos!!! wow wow wow!!!! i can't believe over 150 people like my stuff!!! what a day to be alive. anyway. enjoy some stuff!
> 
> also alcohol mention at the end of the chapter. next chapter reader's gonna be drinking/drunk, so just fyi!
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://cgworks.tumblr.com)
> 
> [check out this poem i wrote!](http://cgworks.tumblr.com/post/146875113307/numbers)

As Undyne carried you to River Person, both of you still giggling from your encounter with Sans and Frisk, you realized it was a bit...odd that she would suddenly want to have a sleepover with you. You had just met yesterday, and she...kind of wanted to kill you. The more you tried to ignore the thought, the weirder it seemed.

“So, Undyne...uh, this is the first sleepover I've been to with complete strangers. You sure you don't have an ulterior motive?” You decided to just try to get an answer than continue feeling weird about it.

She gave you a sheepish grin. “Yea, uh, I'm sure. All that 'kill all humans stuff' is behind me. Just, uh...there's not a lot of people our age in the Underground. I'm going off looks here, but I'd say you're what, mid, late twenties?”

You scoffed, feigning offense. “A little high of an estimate, thank you very much. I'm twenty.”

“Really? Maybe it's just how you act, you seem older. Also, uh, sorry. But anyway. Most of the other monsters are super old or kids. Or, uh, we just don't know them. Or they seem lame. Whatever! Point is Alphys and I are a couple twenty-somethings looking for someone to PARTY with!” She almost dropped you in her attempt to strike a victorious pose, but managed to catch you with minimal jostling. You're still a little unsure about how tonight was going to go, but it's bound to be a good time, so you decide to just let it happen.

Once you two were safely on the boat, Undyne set you down and stretched her arms. “You're probably sick of being carried around. Alphys said if she can't see anything wrong with your bones you can start waking again. She said she read somewhere that when humans don't use a leg or an arm or something it gets weaker, so she ALSO said I should TRAIN YOU UNTIL YOU'RE BACK AT 100%!”

While her enthusiasm was infectious, you weren't sure you were ready for a training session with Undyne, especially right after you're healed. “Uh, I've only really been not walking for about a day, I think my legs will be fine.” When you saw how disappointed she looked, you heaved a sigh and relented. “But...I guess a little training wouldn't hurt.”

She beamed at you, obviously overjoyed with your response. “Awesome! You're gonna be RIPPED when I'm done with you!”

“Oh, jeez,” you said under your breath as Undyne cackled. You figure you'll try to put on a happy face and push through with whatever she had in store for you. It can't be too bad, right? As the sound of her laughter bounced off the sides of the cave, you faintly heard another noise, coming from your pocket. You fished out your phone to check it, trying to hide your delight as you saw it was a text from Grillby.

_fire lord:_

_*Hello _____. Has Undyne picked you up yet? I hope Sans wasn't too...inappropriate with his humor._

You smiled down at your phone and typed out a quick reply.

______:_

_*she did, i'm on the river boat with her right now! sans was on his best behavior._

It was a little awkward texting because you didn't really know what to say, and you're usually not one to hold a conversation over text. When you looked up after tapping send, you saw Undyne was peering down at your phone with an amused expression.

“Aw, come on! Say something cute! Aren't you two dating yet?!?” You could feel your face heat up as she laughed. “Don't even try to deny it! I don't really know Grillby too well, but I know he NEVER talks to strangers! It took him weeks for Sans to convince him to talk to Papyrus!”

You rubbed your forehead with your arm, blowing air through your lips. “I mean, I like him, and he seems to like me, but...we hardly know each other. I feel like we need to just...I dunno, be together more? Before we can be, like, dating?”

Undyne regarded you with a smirk. “You humans are weird. When monsters like each other, they just get together. They don't wait around!”

“And how long did it take you to tell Alphys how you felt?”

“NGAHHHH!! THAT'S NOT THE SAME!”

Now it was Undyne's turn to blush and you laughed, causing her face to turn an even darker shade of red. A few moments later, the boat pulled up next to the shore.

“Hey, that ride felt really quick. Was there a shortcut or something...?” You trailed off as you noticed the front of the boat and, subsequently, the dog head attached to it, panting excitedly. Well, that answers that. Undyne stretched her arms out one last time before picking you up and throwing you over her shoulder. The wind was knocked out of you, but you tried to take it in stride.

“Thanks for the ride! _____, HOLD ON TIGHT!” She took off running just as you gripped her shoulders as best as you could. About five terrifying seconds later, you heard the sound of the automatic doors opening in front of the lab and Undyne screeching to a halt. Like, literally screeching. She left a skid mark.

The sound of claws clicking on the tile floor brought your attention to the incredibly nervous Alphys, walking up to you. Even though you couldn't see her face, you could tell Undyne was blushing and generally flustered by the scientist's presence (which was actually really strange, considering how confident she usually appears). “Undyne! Y-you have t-t-to be careful with h-her! She's s-still injured!” The dinosaur looked up at you sheepishly. “S-sorry! U-um, here, I-I have a chair o-over here...” She scampered off and came back rolling a beaten up looking wheelchair. “U-uh, Undyne? Y-y-you can put h-her down n-now?”

As if Alphys said the magic word, Undyne moved to put you in the chair, shaking off her nerves. “Oh! Yeah! I mean, obviously, why else would you bring over a chair?? I was just...making sure it was sturdy enough! Yeah, wouldn't want out new best friend getting hurt!” She spoke quickly and smiled brightly, trying to play off her momentary loss of composure. You had thought the roles would have been reversed, that Alphys would be rambling and Undyne would have to calm her down, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Alphys smiled at her as she wheeled you to something that looks nothing like any X-Ray you'd ever seen. It was almost comical, all you could really see was a giant screen. “This is a pretty impressive set-up, how long did it take you to build this?” You were honestly a little surprised she had enough parts to make it, not to mention that she just knew how to pull one together without any help.

“I think, m-maybe three hours? I-I found some o-old schematics in this m-medical t-textbook I found, a-and it seemed pretty s-simple.” She shrugged and wheeled you behind the screen. “M-mettaton helped too, he s-said he felt b-bad that y-you got hurt right after his sh-show.” It looked pretty complicated, lots of wires everywhere and quite a few buttons. “O-okay, just pr-prop your ankle on-n this s-stool...” You did as she said while she went to work. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see an ecstatic Undyne, obviously over her nervousness enough to remember why she was so excited to come here. “A-alright! Let's s-see h-how you're healing!” She walked around to the other side of the screen and immediately gave you a big smile. “W-well, I, u-uh, don't really know wh-what to look for, b-but it looks l-like what the h-healthy leg bones l-look like in the t-textbook I found!”

Undyne looked like she was ready to explode. “THIS IS SO COOL!!! YOU HAVE SO MANY BONES!!! ALPHYS, LOOK AT HER FOOT!!! THERE'S LIKE A THOUSAND BONES IN THERE!!!!!” She was staring at the screen like it held all of life's secrets. “HUMANS ARE SO COOL!!!”

The look on Alphys' face was a mix of goofy love of Undyne's enthusiasm and smug pride. “_-_____, have y-you tried w-walking o-on it yet? I th-think it's healed e-enough.”

“I tried a few hours ago and it hurt pretty bad. But it hasn't really bothered me since then, so I think I'm ready to try again.” You carefully took your foot off the stool and wheeled back a bit. Very slowly, you stood up, putting all your weight on your good ankle until you were upright. “Here goes nothing,” you said to your tense-yet-excited friends. You gently put more pressure on your ankle until it was flat on the ground and had about half of your weight on it. All you felt was a dull throb, but it was was close to a one on the pain scale. Grinning widely, you took a tentative step and, even with all your weight on your ankle, the pain was minimal. “Haha! Look, I can walk!”

Alphys and Undyne cheered, the latter walking over to clap you on the back. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! We need to start training IMMEDIATELY!” She moved into a fighting stance, ready to pounce, when Alphys put a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“U-undyne! She's n-not f-fully healed! Why d-don't you s-s-start small, maybe a s-soul battle?” Undyne rolled her eyes and stood back up straight, almost looking bored.

“Come on! Soul battles are so BORING! I thought humans would rather get in a PHYSICAL BATTLE!”

“W-well, m-maybe when she's has a l-little more t-time to heal, y-you could s-spar? You w-wouldn't want to h-hurt our n-new friend...” At the word 'friend,' Undyne perked up again and flashed her toothy grin.

“YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! FRIENDS DON'T FIGHT FRIENDS! Well, for now, at least.”

You smiled at them and laughed. “I promise we'll spar at some point. But, um, what would be the point of a soul battle right now? I mean, I've only had my soul pulled out once, and my injuries were only physical.”

Alphys nodded, seemingly contemplating something. “W-well, it m-might be different f-for humans, b-but when monster g-get hurt, their s-soul gets hurt, t-too. I-it's similar to a ph-physical muscle, i-it needs to be e-exercised. P-plus, we sh-should make sure your H-HP didn't lower. Th-that happens s-sometimes when y-you've b-been injured.”

You mulled over the new information for a minute, before shrugging your shoulders. “Hey, makes sense to me. Well, I say let's do it! Please go easy on me, though. I'm still new to all this.”

“NO WAY! ALL OR NOTHING! GET READY!” She once again moved into a fighting stance, this one less intimidating. Filled with excitement and nerves, you mirrored her, and prepared yourself for an...interesting fight.

Once you felt a tugging on your chest, you closed your eyes in anticipation, smiling brightly. You feel a pop you weren't really expecting, but you just assumed that you were too tense to notice it when Flowey brought your soul out. Opening your eyes and looking back up at Undyne, you noticed she did not look like someone about to fight. She looked concerned. Scared, even.

“Um..._____...are you, uh, okay?”

“W-what...is your s-soul...a-alright?”

You looked down at your soul, confusion written all over your face. In the brightly lit lab, you could see small details you didn't notice in the cave. It was littered with little dings and cracks, with two or three big ones stemming from the center. It also looked quite a bit dimmer than Frisk's soul, which is really the only other human soul you've seen. It honestly didn't look that strange to you, but it obviously shook the two monsters before you.

Undyne, after taking one last look at your soul, released it and took a tentative step towards you. “Well...good news is your stats seem normal. But...are you okay?” She put a hand on your arm and gave you a look of deep concern that bordered on pity.

“I mean, uh, yeah, I guess? I feel fine. Is that...not normal? What does it mean?”

Alphys and Undyne exchanged a look before turning their eyes back to you, or rather, where your soul just was. “I-I've never s-s-seen a soul w-with a th-that many cracks...w-when humans go th-through a traumatic ex-experience, their s-soul cracks or d-dents. The w-worse the experience, th-the worse the cr-crack. M-most monsters haven't s-seen any cr-cracked souls, I've o-only seen p-pictures...a-also, it's r-really dim...the br-brighter the soul, the h-happier the person, and v-vice versa.” She looked up to meet your eyes. “Do y-you...want t-to talk a-about anything?”

Honestly, you're pretty shocked your soul was in such bad shape. “Uh...not really. No offense, but, uh, I don't really...want to...talk about anything. Uh.” The air was so thick with tension that you were desperate to break, so you just kept talking. “Anyway. So. Sleepover. It's too early to be getting emotional. Let's, uh, do some sleepover stuff.”

Undyne gave your arm a comforting squeeze before smiling a much softer than usual smile. “I think that's a good idea. If you're sure you're okay, I mean, let's have some fun, right? We have to celebrate! YOU CAN WALK NOW!” The more she talked, the louder and more energetic she got. “Alphys, let's show _____ the ANIME ROOM!”

Still a bit tentative, Alphys smiled and nodded. “Y-yeah, I h-have so much a-anime to show _-_____!”

The three of you walked towards the elevator that in game led to the true lab, but also could make other stops, apparently. The Anime Room was...well, the title really suited it. There were posters and figurines (most hand made, likely by Alphys) everywhere, and the table in front of the huge TV was littered with a huge variety of anime. Against the wall opposite of the TV, there was a very comfortable looking couch, and between one end of the couch and the other wall was a mini fridge.

You looked around the room in jealous awe. “Dude...this is awesome.” While you were scanning the posters for ones you recognized, you made a beeline for the couch. The longer you were on your ankle the more sore it got, but you were sure it'd be fine by tomorrow morning as long as you took it easy tonight. “So, what should we watch first?”

Alphys sat down next to you and started to collect up a stack of DVD boxes when Undyne ran over to the fridge and swung open the door so violently that you were afraid the door would break off. It didn't, even when she slammed it shut much harder than necessary, hiding whatever it was she grabbed behind her back.

“WAIT! Before we put on ANYTHING, we have MORE IMPORTANT ISSUES TO ATTEND TO! As in, OUR SOBRIETY!” She pulled out from behind her a big bottle of vodka.

As you and your new friends took your first (of many) shots of the night, you couldn't help but think of what a good time you were in for; the thought filled you with

DETERMINATION.

 


	14. Sleepover For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, drunk text Grillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm alive  
> so....i'm super sorry about the delay but i've been kind of depressed and busy recently  
> and i'm still depressed and busy BUT i managed to finish this chapter and it rekindled my love of this fic so HOPEFULLY i can start actually enjoying writing it again instead of forcing myself to try and write.
> 
> anyway.
> 
> when i was writing the drunk texts i just closed my eyes and tried my best  
> also i like mettaton and i really don't like when he's made out to be this terrible heartless creature? i like to think that after the core he has a better relationship with alphys and they actually hang out  
> also lots of alcohol in this chapter fyi
> 
> [TUMBLR](cgworks.tumblr.com)

Three shots, one and a half mix drinks, and four episodes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie in and you were having a fantastic time. About half way through the first episode, the three of you decided to make up a drinking game: you and Alphys would take a drink when Undyne fist pumped, you and Undyne would take a drink when Alphys 'squee'-ed, and Undyne and Alphys would take a drink every time you checked your phone for a text from Grillby.

They were taking a lot more drinks than you were.

It's not that you weren't engaged in the anime or the conversation, not at all, you just didn't want Grillby to worry about you if he were to text you and not get a response. The two of you had been texting a little since you all started the show, and with the frequency he responded, it seemed that he had closed the bar for the night. You had filled him in on your new found mobility and were trying to explain the plot of the show as best as you could (before moving on to plots of other, less complicated shows), but you left out the part with your soul. You figured he didn't need to worry about that, and if he knew, he certainly would.

You also didn't mention you were drinking. Which, at this point, seems like something you should have mentioned, if your slowing cognitive ability tells you anything.

“_____! Did 'e text you? 'ou GOTTA TELL US!”

“Yea-yeah! I wanna-” hiccup! “-know! What h-he says!”

Alphys and Undyne were really great drinking buddies so far. They were all smiles and laughing, plus it's hilarious to hear them talk. Undyne slurs constantly and cannot articulate and Alphys, while her stutter is significantly better, hiccups in the middle of almost every sentence. It's great.

“I said I'd tell ya! Jeezy weezy! He hasn't – OH! HE JUST TEXTED ME!” You, however, were just weird when you drank. The three of you squealed in excitement as you unlocked your phone to check the message.

_fire lord:_

_(11:59 pm) *Mulder sounds like an interesting character. I would have to agree with Scully, though, he does seem to be a bit over the top. We'll have to watch the show together sometime._

You showed the message to the two monsters next to you. Well, you waved your phone in their faces after you read off the message. “I told him about X-Files – it is SUCH a good show we should watch it – anyway what do I say now? I can't – what do I say? I wanna keep talking to him!!”

“TELL 'IM YOU LOVE 'IM!”

“No!! Tell him-” hiccup! “-you miss him! I-it sounds cuter!”

You laughed and looked down at your phone. “I think – oh jeez, Undyne! I can't say that yet! I think I'll say I miss him.”

Undyne snatched your phone out of your hand before you had a chance to type. “WAIT A MINU'E! Do 'ou REALLY miss 'im? CAUSE I KNOW 'OU LOVE 'IM! FOR REALS!”

The three of you were laughing hard at this point while Alphys took your phone back from Undyne to hand to you. “Undyne!! You are-” hiccup! “-SO mean to _____! You k-keep teasing her!”

“YEAH! CAUSE I LOVE 'ER! IF 'E REALLY LOVED 'ER 'E'D DO THA SAME!”

“Awww, Undyne! I love you too!” You reached past Alphys to give Undyne a big hug, much to her dismay.

“NO! GET YOUR SAPPY EMOTIONS AWAY FROM ME!!” She pretended to be offended by the hug, but was still smiling.

“OH! Right! I still have to text Grillby – oh my goodness, how long has it been?? Is he gonna worry??” You quickly unlocked your phone and typed up a reply, hurrying even though it's only been a few minutes.

______:_

_(12:01 am) *i miss you_

_(12:01 am) *sorry i just realixed how weird that sounds???_

_(12:02 am) *ahhh that sounded so clinglt lol sorry!!_

_fire lord:_

_(12:03 am) *I have to say I miss you too. However, are you...alright?_

______:_

_(12:03 am) *IM DRINMK_

_(12:03 am) *DURNK_

You sent the messages and locked your phone again, figuring he understood what you meant, before looking back up to Alphys and Undyne who were practically on the edge of their seat in anticipation of what he said.

“He said! He said he misses me too!” You smiled proudly as the two ecstatic monsters.

“I KNEW IT! 'E LOVES YOU!”

“That's-” hiccup! “-that's great! I'm so – oh, someone's calling me, shush!”

Alphys brought the phone up to her ear after taking a deep breath to sober herself enough to take the call. After a meek 'hello?' she almost immediately brightened. “O-oh! Mettaton! I'm-” hiccup! “-with Undyne and _-_____! We're – what? Oh, yea, th-the taller one! We're h-having a-” hiccup! “-sleepover! We're in the Anime Room! O-okay! Bye-” hiccup! “-bye!”

Undyne looked at her suspiciously. “Oh no. Ish 'e comin'?” She groaned as Alphys nodded excitedly.

“G-give him a-” hiccup! “-chance! He's been r-really-” hiccup! “-nice to me recently!”

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Mettaton in all his shiny glory. He was in pajamas which, to your surprise, was just sweatpants and a t-shirt from some anime. With his sense of style, you figured he'd be wearing something designer.

“Darlings! So good to see all of you! Undyne, you're looking...drunk.” He gave her a smile as she frowned at him. “Oh! And _____! I must apologize for my actions the other day, forcing you on stage and all. You did do very well, though, so I'm not too sorry!” Grinning widely, he sat himself down next to you on the couch, the four of you squished on a piece of furniture that's probably more fit for three. He wasn't totally unwelcome (well, Undyne would disagree), but his entrance kind of put a damper on the mood. Suddenly, you had a brilliant idea to get everyone's spirits up again.

“Oh! My God! Mettaton! Let's take a selife!” You opened the camera app on your phone, figuring that taking some goofy pictures could bring everyone together. Plus, it'd be cool to send a selfie with Mettaton to Paps.

Alphys and Mettaton could not be happier you suggested that and Undyne, while a little reluctant at first, eased up after a few pictures and joined in on the fun.

“Wait – oh my GOD wait! Have you guys heard of Snapchat???”

You loaded the app, showing them how the smart filters worked. Alphys was intrigued by the mechanics of it, Undyne loved each filter more than the last, and Mettaton was very offended it didn't detect his face at first, much to everyone else's entertainment. You ended up saving a really great one with all of you using the dog filter and way too many hilarious face swaps.

“NOOO! DON'T SAVE THA' ONE! I LOOK DRUNK!”

“Un-undyne! You-” hiccup! “-are drunk!”

“Speaking of drunk, Alphys dear, where is the alcohol?” Mettaton got up and wandered over to the mini fridge, opening it and rummaging around. “Oh! Tequila! You didn't let Undyne get into this, did you?” He unscrewed the cap and took a swig as you gaped at him.

“What? Wait, what?” You blinked a few times, still staring at Mettaton. “How did you drink that?”

He laughed and moved to sit back down, bottle in hand. “Alphys didn't give me tastebuds yet. And frankly, I'm glad. I've heard what some people say about this stuff and it sounds awful.”

You shook you head at him. “No, I mean...you're a robot?”

Undyne jumped up off the couch and stood in front of you, gesturing wildly. “MAAAAAAGIC!” When she finished her grand display, she snatched the bottle from Mettaton and tried to chug it. Tried being the operative word. Mettaton reached out an elongated metal arm and took it back, taking another healthy drink.

“It's true. I'm mostly electric with a magic...water proofing, I suppose you could say. I'd forgotten how delicate human robots are.” He held out the bottle to you. “Would you like some?”

You took it from him and grimaced. “Ugh. Absolutely not,” you said, right before you drank about a shots worth. It wasn't that awful, but it was still Tequila. You made a face and handed it back to a laughing Mettaton.

The four of you settled back into the couch to watch more anime; this time Alphys put on an anime movie from the surface, Kiki's Delivery Service, one of your favorite movies. You've seen this movie enough times to tune in and out without confusion, so you decided to use this time to send Papyrus one of the selfies with Mettaton. As you opened the messaging app, a horrible realization dawned on you.

You haven't texted Grillby in _twenty minutes._

After spotting the message thread, you mentally prepared an apology text as you read through the last ones he sent.

_fire lord:_

_(12:04 am) *Drunk, I suppose? Please do stay safe._

_(12:23 am) *I hope you all are having fun. I believe I'm going to call it a night soon. If you see this before you sleep, goodnight, and if you see this when you wake up, good morning._

You jumped up from the couch, an apology text put off for the moment. “WAIT! PAUSE! LOOK AT WHAT GRILLBY SAID! IT'S SO CUTE!” After reading off the text, the four of you celebrated appropriately (with screaming [and more drinks!]) as you typed up a quick reply.

______:_

_(12:25 am) *i'm sooo sorry!!! we were taking seldies and i didn't see the text!!! anyway that message was reallly cute and goodnight/goodmorning to you too!!_

_(12:25 am) *[image attachment: Mettaton, Undyne, Alphys, and _____ posing with the dog filter on Snapchat] we're goals_

_(12:25 am) *okau fr i'm gonna let u sleep night!!!!!_

You sent the last message before composing a new message to Papyrus (earlier in the night, Undyne and Alphys had given you a few monster's numbers, including his and Mettaton's) and sending him one of the goofier selfies. Locking your phone, you settled deeper in the couch, content.

\---

He felt like the luckiest monster in the Underground. All it took was one text (well, two and a picture) for him to start smiling like a fool. You looked like you were having so much fun in the picture, and you seemed genuinely interested in talking to him.

Grillby sighed happily, taking one look at the final messages before putting his phone down and settling back into bed.

Maybe, this time, it'd be different.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah ho ho! wonder what that last line means!  
> hint hint: you're not finding out anytime soon, probably


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, take a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: OOPS this was not supposed to be chapter 1, i don't know why that happened??
> 
> hey i'm not dead!
> 
> reader smokes weed in this chapter like three times just fyi. also, if you're ever bored and looking for someone cool to talk to, go to whatever smoking area is around, even if you don't smoke. the people are almost always interesting and down for a chat.
> 
> if you wanna hear about the emotional roller coaster that was this semester, tune in at the End Notes! but until then, enjoy this chapter thatissuperlatei'msosorry
> 
> [TUMBLR](cgworks.tumblr.com)

“ ______! Hey, come on!”_

_You look towards the voice to see your best friend beckoning you towards the woods. The two of you were walking up to a trail by the beach when you must have gotten your head stuck in the clouds. Heaving a sigh, you continue walking. “I really don't think we have to go all the way up to the clearing. I mean, the beach is empty! It's November!”_

_Your friend, Laura, rolls her eyes and keeps walking. “Better safe than sorry. Plus, didn't you say you love the clearing?”_

“ _I mean, yeah. When I'm high. Not when I'm walking so far to get there.” Laura laughs as you sprint a bit to get caught up with her. The rest of the walk is relatively pleasant; as much as you complain about it, it's not half bad when the weather's nice._

_Not too much later, you find yourselves on the edge of a cliff overlooking the water with nothing but trees behind you. This is one of the most peaceful places you know of, and it's one of the best spots to smoke pot. Laura pulls out the bowl and packs it as you lay out a blanket and settle down. Usually more of your friends would join you, but it's nice to have a moment alone with each other. The two of you have been friends for basically your entire life, and the older you get, the closer the day comes when you'll have to move away for school. You've been at the local community college for two years and were transferring to a university next semester, and Laura was about to graduate high school and move off to the next state over._

“ _Hey, it's your hit.” The sound of Laura's voice coming from next to you on the blanket once again brought you back to reality. Shaking off the residual sadness of the thought of leaving, you took the bowl and took a decent hit. You passed the bowl back and forth, sitting in an amiable silence until it was empty. Both of you reached in your bags and pulled out a cigarette, your groups universal sign for 'I'm done smoking for now.'_

“ _You ever think about how weird it'll be?” You suddenly break the silence with your half thought, quickly adding, “I mean, when we move away? What's the longest amount of time we've spent apart, a week or two maybe?”_

_Laura nodded and took a puff. “I think. Maybe a month, but we were little. It's gonna be really weird. But, our schools are close right? We can visit sometimes. Maybe it won't be so bad.”_

_You laid back on the blanket, looking up at the cloudy sky. “Maybe.”_

A tugging on your hand brought you back to reality. Actual reality, rather than your memories' reality. You look down to find the source, Frisk looking up at you with a question in their eyes.

“Sorry about that. Kinda got lost in my own mind.” You gave the kid a sheepish grin. “It happens sometimes.”

Frisk nodded and looked down at their phone, scrolling through contacts. The two of you had made it through Hotland again and decided to stop at the end of the Core before entering Home to call your friends and take a break before pushing forward. You both knew what was next, and both of you were dreading it.

“Let's call Papyrus and Undyne first!” They said as they tapped the contact and hit 'call.'

Halfway through the first ring Papyrus picked up. “HUMAN! OR, RATHER, HUMANS! PLURAL! HOW ARE BOTH OF YOU!”

Frisk smiled and waved before signing. “We're doing great! We're almost through the Core! We're taking a break right now to call everyone!”

“THE CORE? ISN'T THAT WHERE YOU TWO PERFORMED WITH METTATON??”

“HEY, WHO'S ON THE PHONE??” Undyne yelled from the background, storming up to take the phone. “HEY, PUNKS! Are you at the Core? If you see Mettaton there, tell him-” She stopped short, suddenly looking more somber. “Wait. You're already done with the Core? That means...” She grimaced, pausing for a moment. “You're almost done. Well, uh, hey, you two better not forget about me on the surface, okay?!?”

Papyrus came up behind her, his usual cheerful face looking a little more down. “ALSO! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THOUGH I DOUBT YOU COULD, CONSIDERING HOW GREAT I AM!”

“Hey, I'm just as great as you are!”

“THIS IS TRUE!”

Papyrus and Undyne exchanged a big smile before turning back to the phone to address you two again. You decided to speak up, “I know I can speak for Frisk when I say we'll never forget either of you! You guys are some of the coolest monsters we know!”

Both of them were beaming, obviously proud of the compliment. Undyne got a mischievous gleam in her eye before speaking again. “Hey, have I told you two about the time Papyrus got lost in the Core and I had to come find him?”

The tall skeleton scrambled for the phone, trying to grab it before she could continue. “NO! DO NOT TELL OUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY DOWNFALLS!”

Undyne dodged his attempts to cut her off. “NYAAAAH! I'M GONNA TELL THEM NO MATTER WHAT!” She ran out the door, slamming it behind her and sprinting off towards waterfall. “Okay, so it was back before he joined the Royal Guard...”

“ ______?”_

_You looked up, almost not reacting to the sound of your full name. You were a Junior in college, and after a few days at the new university you were beginning to make friends. After high school, you usually introduced yourself as your full name, and only your friends from before college knew your nickname. Still, responding to it took some getting used to._

“ _Hmm?” You responded thoughtfully._

“ _Remember my name?” They said with a smile. You had made your awful memory clear on the first day, letting everyone know that while you enjoy talking to them, it'll be hard for you to remember their names._

“ _Nah, man, I warned you!” Everyone laughed at that for a moment before going back to their conversation. You felt only a little out of place: as a commuter, a transfer student, and a Junior among resident Freshmen (with the occasional Sophomore) who all seemed to know each other, you had to try a bit harder than you used to to get into a conversation at the designated smoking area. You talked with a few people, still feeling out who's who, before the time comes to head to class._

_\---_

_Two classes and three hours later, you return to find a much smaller group. These guys seemed like they were the coolest anyway, the nicest to talk to for the most part. Still, they were young and you felt a little awkward. However, that feeling began to melt away when one of them pulled out a blunt, lit it, and passed it to you. Taking a deep drag and thanking whatever deity was listening that they included you in rotation, you felt every bit of tension leave your body._

“NYAAAAAH! COME BACK HERE!!”

“SORRY, HUMANS! I MUST LEAVE BEFORE UNDYNE TELLS YOU ANYMORE EMBARRASSING STORIES!” Focusing your eyes once more on the phone, you saw a blurry Papyrus running through Snowdin forest being chased by Undyne, who seemed to be catching up.

“PAPYRUS! I NEED TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE TIME YOU GOT STUCK IN A TREE AND EVERYONE IN SNOWDIN HAD TO HELP YOU DOWN!” Undyne was gaining on him fast, but just before she could grab the phone, Papyrus ended the call.

Frisk giggles and beams at you. “I'm gonna get Undyne to tell us that story once we're on the surface! Who should we call next?”

You smiled back at them. “How about Mettaton? He'd love to hear from us!”

“Oh yea! I bet he has tons of funny stories about everyone!” They scrolled to his contact and hit call, holding the phone up so you can both be seen on the camera. After the second ring, he picks up.

“Hello? Oh, darlings! So nice to see you two!” His eye scanned the screen for a moment before he grimaced ever so slightly. “Oh...are you two in the Core? I'd recognize those hideous walls anywhere.”

Frisk nodded enthusiastically. “Yea! We're almost to the surface!” They paused, and added, “but we're gonna miss you the MOST out of everyone!”

Mettaton laughed. “Don't tell Undyne that! I hope you two make the most of your lives on the surface. Maybe being down here will help you appreciate it more.” He paused for brief, sad silence, before continuing, “and who knows? Maybe one day we'll make it out there, too.”

You gave him a bittersweet smile. You know that the monsters are going to end up on the surface, and even though you really wish you could tell them all, you really don't have the time (or the desire) to explain the situation to every single monster. “Let's hope so, Mettaton. I'd love to see you live at a surface venue!”

He gave you a smile to match your own before shaking his head, shaking off the residual sadness. “Well. Hey!” He looked up, above the camera. “Hey, Alphys just got here! Alphys, come say hi to the humans!” He jumped up and walked over to her, the camera focusing momentarily on a flustered looking Alphys.

“O-oh! Hey you two!” She waved and peered at the screen. “Oh, are you t-two...?” She looked to Mettaton, back to the screen, and back to Mettaton who gave her a somber smile and a slight nod. The doctor's expression hardened for half a second before going back to her normal nervous smile. “W-well, uh, good l-luck! D-don't forget about u-us on th-the surface!”

Frisk smiled widely and nodded. “We won't! You guys are too cool to forget!” They beamed at the camera. “Mettaton? Before we go, can you tell us some stories about Alphys?”

The robot smiled and stepped away from Alphys. “Oh, I have a good story for you two! Let me tell you about the time Alphys tried to make origami for Undyne and accidentally set the lab on fire...”

You could hear Alphys gasp and the frantic clicking of her claws against the tile floor, trying to get the phone from Mettaton. “Nooo! Th-there's a perfectly g-good explanation f-for how that h-happened, I p-promise!”

You, Frisk, and Mettaton laughed as he walked away from her, stretching his legs out to give him a wider stride. “Well. It was Undyne's birthday a few years ago, and Alphys wanted to get her something unique...”

“ ______, can I buy a cigarette off you?”_

_You sigh and pull out your pack, looking over at an acquaintance of yours holding out fifty cents, before handing it over to him and taking the change._

“ _Oh man, you only have two left, you sure?” He goes to hand it back to you but you wave it off._

“ _Nah, it's fine. I need to get a new pack anyway. I'm out of cigarettes and weed, I am not a happy camper.”_

_He lit the cigarette and took a puff. “Hey, I can smoke you. I have my bowl on me.”_

_You brightened up instantly and gave him a big smile. “Hell yeah. Here, you can have the fifty cents back.”_

_It's mid December and you happen to be on campus on a Sunday – a rarity for you. A friend wanted to study in the library (well, it was more tutoring than studying. You had a Statistics exam the next day and one of your friends learned early on that you really know your stuff, and you're more than willing to teach people) and you decided to stop by the smoking sanctuary before heading back home for a little conversation._

_The weather was decent, mid fifties, but the two of you decided to smoke in your car anyway, as the wind had started to pick up. You shared the bowl and sat in your car for a few more minutes._

“ _I don't know. I've never dropped acid before, but I have a tab at home calling my name when finals are done.” You roll down the window and turn the heat up a notch before lighting a cigarette. “I'm pretty excited. It's a pretty small dose, so I don't think it'll be too intense.”_

_He nodded. “I've only done acid maybe ten times. Just remember to keep a positive attitude about it and you'll most likely have a great time. You also might want to have a Xanax on you, just in case.”_

_You fiddled with the radio for a moment, thinking about how you have three dollars to your name and can't even afford one bar. “Yea, I might get one, just in case. Thanks for the advice.” You looked around the parking lot, noticing that it was getting dark fast. “Hey, I think I'm gonna head out soon. I need to go home and pretend to study.”_

“ _Yea, I got some stuff I gotta do too.” He opened the door and stepped out, grabbing his backpack. “Thanks for the cigarette.”_

“ _And thanks for the smoke up!” You said as you buckled your seat belt. The two of you waved goodbye and you pulled out of the lot, leaving with no more knowledge about Statistics but a little more about drugs._

“I-I thought if I i-infused the o-oragami dragon with m-magic, it w-wouldn't catch on f-fire!” Alphys groaned and put her head in her claws.

Mettaton laughed and turned the phone camera so it was facing the ceiling. “Look! You can still see the scorch marks!” You could see a faint black stain about the size of a watermelon directly above Alphys' workstation. Frisk was nearly in tears they were laughing so hard, and you couldn't help but giggle as well, even though you tuned into the story this late.

Alphys snatched the phone out of Mettaton's hand. “W-well if you t-told them th-that story, I'm g-gonna tell them h-how you went on a d-d-date with J-Jerry!”

Mettaton looked horrified. “A BLIND date! It was a BLIND date! I was a different person back then!” He scrambled for the phone, grabbing it and pulling it away from the doctor. “Well, it was nice talking to you two good luck bye!” He said quickly right before he hung up.

Frisk wiped away the few tears that formed as they were laughing before they looked up at you. “Next call! Who's next?” They were so excited to talk to more of your new friends, and their excitement was very contagious. You couldn't help feeling a little pumped up yourself as you thought of who to call next. However, before you could say anything, the phone began to ring. As soon as the caller ID popped up, Frisk beamed and hit answer.

“Sans!”

“Sans!” You said as Frisk signed. The skeleton smiled and gave a lazy wave at the camera.

“me.” He said in a similar tone to yours, though much more relaxed. “how you kids holding up? paps told me you gave him a call and said you were through the core.” His expression became a bit more serious. “frisk. you're ready to do what you have to?”

Frisk looked just about as determined as you've seen them and nodded. “I've done it so many times...it's hard, but I can do it.” They looked down, fiddling with the hem of their shirt for a moment before signing, “one last time.”

The three of you let the silence hang in the air for a a few seconds before you broke it. “Do you guys...think my being here will make anything different? I mean, more different than it is? Should we go in with a back up plan?”

Sans considered this for a moment. “well, if i were you, i wouldn't. but that's just me being lazy.” He grinned. “flowey's a wild card, though, so i don't know if there's any way you can prepare. just mentally steel yourself and hope for the best i guess.”

You nodded. Hopefully everything would be the same, but you've been thinking about what to do if things go south. “Yea, I guess. I'm just...scared, you know? Of messing something up and getting someone hurt.”

“i think you should be more focused on not getting yourself hurt. i gotta bad feeling flowey's gonna try to target you. stay alert, even if you're not in the battle.”

Frisk nodded in agreement. “Yea, I'm the only one who's ever in the battle and I know his attack patterns and stuff. I'll try to keep him as distracted as possible, but he's really powerful when he has all the souls.”

You shrugged and nodded, still a little fearful. Sans smiled at the both of you before speaking again. “but hey, don't focus on that right now. you're almost to the end. and uh, not to rush you guys or anything, but there's a lot of monsters down here who would love to see the sun asap. but yea, no rush.”

Frisk stuck out their tongue at the screen. “We're hurrying! We just wanted to call all our friends before we left!”

Sans put on a face of fake confusion “you guys have friends? what? news to me.”

The three of you laughed and talked for a few more minutes before Sans hung up (not before “totally not rushing you” another time) and you and Frisk stood up, getting ready to move on and break the barrier.

“Hey, wait! We forgot to call someone!”

You looked down at Frisk and went through a mental checklist. You called Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and Sans. Who else was there? You were only left wondering for a few more moments before Frisk's innocent smile turn mischievous and they waggled their eyebrows at you.

“Oh, no, oh my God, I can't!” Your face turned beet red as you realized that you haven't called Grillby. But how could you, especially after last night? You drink texted him! So much. “I just, it'd be so awkward, and I know I'll see him after, and it'd be better to talk to him in person-”

You were cut off by a finger to your lips. “Do you know how sad he'd be if he found out you went to leave before you talked to him one last time? You know you'll see him, but he doesn't! It'll break his heart!”

Frisk is right, he'd probably think you weren't interested in him anymore. Sighing, you pulled out your phone. “You're right, you're right. I'll call him.” You scrolled through your contacts, looking for 'fire lord.' “But I'm only doing voice call because I don't think I can look him in the eyes right now.” You added quickly.

Frisk nodded and hopped down the hall, signing a quick “I'll give you some privacy!” and giving one last eyebrow wiggle before disappearing around the corner.

You sat against the wall once more, looking at the phone for another second before hitting call. Three agonizing rings later, he picks up.

“Hello?”

You almost lose your breath when you hear him speak. “Um...hi. It's _____. I mean, you knew it was because you probably have my number saved in your phone but-” You stop yourself and take a deep breath. “I'm, uh, calling because...I'm, uh, almost out of the Underground.”

Grillby was silent on the other end for a few seconds. “You mean...you're leaving? Already?” He sounded devastated, and it broke your heart.

“No! I mean, yes? But, uh, I can explain? Um, I can't actually, uh...” You tried desperately to think of a way to explain that he, and all the other monsters, were coming with you, but without explaining literally everything, you feared he'd think you were crazy. Hell, even if you did explain everything, he'd probably think you were crazy. “I can't, uh, explain how I know, but I know we're gonna see each other again soon. Like, really soon.”

You could hear quiet crackling on the other end. “I'll...take your word for it. I'll miss you, for however long we're apart. You're a good person.” You thought you'd almost die, he was so sweet. “When...are you leaving?”

“Um...now, ish.” You could hear faint footsteps, most likely Frisk coming back. “But! I promise! We'll see each other soon! And, um, I'll miss you too. I already miss you.”

He laughed quietly. “I do, too. Well. I suppose I'll let you go. Good luck, and goodbye for now?”

“Definitely for now. See you later, I promise.” You waited a few moments to hear if he responded before you took the phone away from your ear and hit 'end call' just as Frisk rounded the corner.

The two of you got yourselves together, took inventory of your items, and set off towards New Home, where your final obstacle awaits. Knowing that you and Frisk will soon free all of monster kind filled you with

DETERMINATION.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wasn't that something!
> 
> anyway. let me tell yall a story. i started writing this chapter at the beginning of the semester and had no idea what kind of journey this school would take me on. i started at a new university this semester and met so many great people and had so many good experiences, and i can't begin to say how thankful i am to have the opportunity to go here.
> 
> that being said, college is hard and stressful so i didn't have time or motivation to write much at all, hence, this chapter is like, four months late? sorry again!
> 
> but anyway. i really enjoyed writing this, even though it took me so, so long. by the way, the last two stories in italics are like 99.9% true! and the first story is based heavily on reality! fun stuff.
> 
> by the way, i really have no idea when the next chapter is coming out and i wanna stop making promises i can't keep. so all i can do is promise i won't forget about this story and will try my very best, now that finals are over, to write more!
> 
> all the comments i've received while i was posting more and during the hiatus mean the WORLD to me! you guys really inspire me to write! for all of you who've been waiting since August and those of you tuning in now, i hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter!


End file.
